Light of the Seven
by movietvGeek
Summary: Amelia of House's Lannister and Baratheon was born in the light of the rising sun. Watch as she grows into a fierce woman with both brutal and kind acts that will label her as the Light of the Seven, Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, The Huntress, Lioness of the Crownlands, and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the Amazons and the First Men! (Changes!)
1. Chapter 1-Prophecy and Birth

**Prophecy and Birth**

* * *

Two pairs of feet march through the wet mud of a dark forest. Their steps are light and one pair is full of confidence, bordering on arrogance, while the other is cautious and timid. Breaking through the forest are two young girls of eleven. One wears a red dress made from expensive cloth and has long golden hair, the other wears a yellow dress and has long black hair. The two girls appear to be searching for something or rather the young blonde is searching and the young brunette is tagging along. The blonde stops and lifts her head to show a beautiful face with green eyes. This young girl is Cersei Lannister; only daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister; Hand of the King, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Today Cersei has come into this dark and damp forest in search of one thing or rather one woman. She has her childhood friend, Melara Hetherspoon accompany her.

"We shouldn't be out here alone." Says Melara, full of worry. Melara looks left and right before settling on Cersei who appears to be amused with her friend. Cersei can't help but think of Melara has a frightened bunny with her head moving at all sounds of the forest.

"Why not?" Asks Cersei as she walks through the mud while taking glances through the forest. Melara seems to sigh in exasperation at the question even though she knows her friend knows exactly why they shouldn't be out here. However, Melara is not stupid, nor does she have a death wish, so she carefully thinks of how to answer her friend without angering her. While beautiful and rich, Cersei does not have many friends. Melara is one of the few and she has stayed friends with Cersei by knowing what to say, how to say it and when to say it.

"If your father hears about-." Starts Melara before Cersei interrupts her and assures he will not hear about it.

"He'll never know we've gone nor will he care." Says Cersei. Melara can hear a bit of disappointment in her voice but doesn't say anything about it. Lord Tywin is usually gone for long periods of time, leaving Cersei and her brothers alone.

"But if he finds out?" Says Melara carefully before Cersei stops. Melara remains calm even as the blonde turns to her. Cersei smiles and Melara knows she hasn't angered her friend. Cersei takes Melara's hands into her own and looks at her.

"You don't need to be afraid of my father." Assures Cersei with a smile. Melara looks down and remembers the first time she met Lord Tywin. It was the scariest experience she has ever had and that was a simple greeting. Knowing that pushing it any further will only lead to an argument and anger, Melara wisely shuts her mouth and follows. The two girls walks hand in hand through the forest. After walking over a small river, the girls spot a hut in the woods with little wisps of smoke rising. Cersei smiles at the hut while Melara tenses up in fear.

"Are you sure?" Asks Melara with turning to her friend. Cersei smiles and grasps Melara's hand in hers.

"Yes." Says Cersei with confidence. Melara gulps and fearfully looks at the hut before looking to Cersei.

"We shouldn't go in." Says Melara but Cersei scoffs and smiles.

"Of course we should." Says Cersei as she drags Melara along. Cersei, full of confidence and arrogance, drags Melara up to the door of the hut. Melara feels a chill go up her spine but it is soon replaced with warmth. Cersei opens the hut and steps in, prompting Melara to follow her bold friend. Cersei takes a few glances around before her eyes land on a figure. Melara nearly chokes on her breath at how evil the woman looks. Cersei however, is not scared and steps closer to the woman while radiating an aura of confidence and arrogance. The figure in the corner is an old woman with black hair, yellow eyes and warts. Melara takes a step back and hides behind Cersei before her back hits a bird cage. The bird squawks loudly, eliciting a yelp from Melara and waking the old woman.

"Get out." Says the woman softly before she fully wakes and lurches forward in her seat, "Get out!" Melara steps forward and carefully grabs Cersei's arm and gently pulls as to not anger Cersei.

"Let's go." Pleads Melara as Cersei locks eyes with the witch.

"No." Says Cersei as she grasps Melara's hand in her own. Melara feels some of her fear wash away but still stands behind Cersei. The witch looks at the blonde girl and narrows her eyes.

"Listen to your friend." States the witch. Cersei scoffs at the statement and her beautiful green eyes scan the old woman's appearance.

"They all told me that Maggy the Frog was terrifying, with cats teeth and three eyes but you're not terrifying." Mocks Cersei as Maggy narrows her eyes, "You're boring." Maggy smirks a bit and the confidence of the young blonde.

"You don't know what I am." Says Maggy with a threatening tone. Cersei sticks her head up as to look down at the woman.

"I know you're a witch and that you can allegedly see the future." Says Cersei with a smile as the wind blows. Maggy looks outside to see the wind before looking to Cersei. Cersei narrows her eyes and Melara clings to her back.

"Tell me mine." Demands Cersei, making Maggy scoff and sit back in her chair.

"Everyone wants to know their future until they know their future." Says Maggy, while Cersei narrows her eyes and steps closer.

"This land belongs to my father and in turn belongs to me," says Cersei while Maggy smirks, "tell me my future or I'll have your two boring eyes gouged out of your head." Melara holds onto Cersei in an attempt to quell her friend's anger. Maggy chuckles silently before grabbing a blade from the table next to her. Melara gasps and instinctively steps in front of Cersei. Cersei widens her eyes at the sudden bravery shown by her timid friend.

"Your blood," says Maggy as she runs her finger across the blade and looks to Cersei, "give me a taste." Maggy extends the blade while Melara glares.

"So you can kill or poison her, I don't think so." Growls Melara before Cersei grabs her shoulder and smiles. Cersei steps forward and takes the blade.

"My friend here is a very fast runner, so should you kill me she will run to get help and you'll be dead before you can utter another word… that will be your future." Says Cersei, making Maggy smile. Cersei cuts her thumb and blood flows. Maggy grabs her hand and pulls her forward while Melara gasps. Cersei remains unfazed, even as Maggy licks her thumb. Maggy's eyes seem to haze over before she snaps them wide. Maggy seems to laugh in a mocking tone with a bit of fear.

"What?" Demands Cersei before Maggy sits back.

"Three questions, that is all." Says Maggy while Melara sees a bit of fear in Maggy's eyes.

"Will I marry the prince?" Asks Cersei as Melara steps close to her.

"You'll never marry the prince, you'll marry the king." Says Maggy with a smile. Cersei seems content with that and smiles.

"So I will be Queen?" Asks Cersei to confirm the answer.

"Oh yes, for a time, until another comes, one who is younger and more beautiful, to take your place and… hold your heart." Says Maggy as Cersei becomes worried of her future.

"W-Will the King and I have children?" Asks Cersei, having longed to bear the gift of life in her womb. Maggy seems to smile at this before the wind breaks through the hut. Maggy looks out the doors and chuckles with some fear.

"The King will have 21 and you will have four." Says Maggy as the wind picks up. Melara looks around as the hut creaks.

"That doesn't make sense." Says Cersei with narrowed eyes as Maggy looks around. The hut creaks some more and Maggy looks to Cersei.

"Three will be born with golden crowns and gold will be their shrouds, while the other will be a perfect union between the King and yourself, this child will love you and you will return that love with whatever the child's heart desires." Says Maggy, making Cersei listen.

"The child will be blessed by the Seven-Faced God; Divinity of the Father, Strength of the Mother, Beauty of the Maiden, Wisdom of the Crone, Skill of the Warrior, Endurance of the Smith, and Acceptance of the Stranger but, she will have a destiny that will lead her to many-" Says Maggy before the wind blows the hut open, making the girls hold on to each other. Maggy looks to the sky and widens her eyes. Cersei and Melara run from the hut and all the way back to Casterly Rock.

 **Years Later- The Red Keep**

Cersei snaps her eyes open as she yells out in pain. Her mind drifts back to her talk with Maggy and she can't help but resent the old woman. She did not wed Prince Rhaegar Targaryen but instead wed King Robert Baratheon. 20 kids indeed as Robert has fathered many bastards, some when he was married to her. However, none of his children are part of the Royal family. Joffrey, Cersei's first born is Jaime's and her own child. Of course passing him off as Robert's child is needed. Now she is here giving birth to another child all the while thinking of Maggy's words.

"One more push, your Grace." Says the wet nurse as another nurse wipes Cersei's face. Cersei pants and ignores the woman as she focuses on delivering her child. Jaime sits by the bedside and watches in worry. Cersei grabs onto his hand and pushes. Cersei pants before the cries of an infant echo through the room. Unknown to the occupants other than Cersei, the child was born at first light of the day. The rays of light shine down on the bundle as Cersei grabs the child. Cersei widens her eyes when she sees midnight black hair and blue green eyes. The size of the child is bigger than Joffrey. Maggy's words whisper on the wind; _a perfect union between the King and yourself, this child will love you and you will return that love with whatever the child's heart desires. The child will be blessed by the Seven-Faced God; Divinity of the Father, Strength of the Mother, Beauty of the Maiden, Wisdom of the Crone, Skill of the Warrior, Endurance of the Smith, and Acceptance of the Stranger but, she will have a destiny that will lead her to many_ -. Cersei curses the woman for her cryptic ways and not finishing her words. Cersei looks down at the baby in her hands and at first feels nothing but disgust. Disgust at having her womb violated by The Whoremonger King. However all that fades when the baby in her hands coos and reaches for her. Cersei feels the instinct that all mothers feel for their child and lifts her close.

"My baby." Coos Cersei as the baby babbles. Jaime watches with a smile and stands. Cersei looks to him and holds the baby close.

"I have to keep her Jaime, I have to protect her from whatever that old bitch prophesized." Growls Cersei as she holds her baby close. Jaime looks to her sister and sighs, having heard all about her talk with Maggy.

"Please, help me." Pleads Cersei, making Jaime look to her and spot tears in her eyes as well as fear, fear of losing her child.

"No harm will come to her, if you so wish I will train her myself." Vows Jaime as he takes his sister's hand into his own. The doors open and the High Septon arrives. Cersei looks to the old man who is nothing like the other priests who indulge themselves in many vices.

"It is great to see you alive and well my Queen, I hope the same is for the child." Says the High Septon as Cersei nods and hands the baby to the old man. The High Septon takes the baby and looks her over while a young man writes down everything the High Septon says. The High Septon looks at the baby and smiles as the baby tries to grab his beard.

"We've been waiting for you." Whispers the High Septon before the doors once again open and Robert Baratheon enters the room. Robert use to be muscle and built like a wall but now he has begun to put on weight. His face is red from drinking and his beard is wild and thick.

"Well where is my boy!" Shouts Robert making the baby begin to cry. Cersei glares at the fat man and reaches her arms for her baby. The High Septon hands her over and Cersei begins to rock the baby whose cries die down. Robert steps forward and Cersei hesitantly hands the baby to him. Robert looks at the bundle and blinks several times before spotting a small, black haired and blue green eyed baby.

"My you're a big one and those eyes, hah that's my boy!" Shouts Robert as Cersei rolls her eyes.

"Your grace, it is a girl." Says the High Septon, making Robert double take. He leans his face in and stares at the baby before the baby grabs his beard and pulls. Robert is startled and pulls back.

"Ouch, let go." Says Robert as the baby keeps pulling and giggles. The High Septon comes to the king's aid and hands the baby back to her mother.

"Hmph, I was hoping for a boy who is not as wimpy as Joffrey." Grumbles Robert, making Cersei narrow her eyes.

"How fatherly of you." Says Cersei in a sarcastic tone, making Robert narrow his eyes. The High Septon feels the tension and clears his throat before looking to Cersei.

"Ah, you have not named her yet." Reminds the High Septon, making Cersei smile and look down at the feeding baby.

"Joanna, after my mother." Says Cersei with a smile before it leaves her face.

"No, she will have a Baratheon name." Says Robert, making Cersei livid.

"What does it matter what I name her!?" Yells Cersei in anger, making Robert surprised, "I will be the one raising her while you eat, drink, fuck and hunt yourself to death!"

"Her name will be Cassana, after my mother!" Shouts Robert as Cersei growls.

"I will not name her after the person who bore you!" Shouts Cersei, making Robert angry. Robert steps forward only for the High Septon to stop him.

"Your grace, your wife has gone through the hardships of birth so I believe it is fair that the name you choose should be okay with both of you." Says the High Septon as Jaime narrows his eyes at Robert.

"Very well." Agrees Robert as he folds his arms. Minutes go by with each name being discarded as King and Queen can't agree.

"If I may be so bold," interrupts the High Septon, making the King and Queen look to him, "perhaps I could choose a name."

"I see no problem with that, as long as I don't have to talk to this fool any longer." Says Cersei, making Robert scoff.

"Then might I suggest the name Amelia of House's Lannister and Baratheon?" Asks the High Septon and waits for a response. Robert thinks over the name while Cersei looks down at the baby.

"Amelia." Says Cersei and the baby opens her eyes and looks to Cersei.

"I like the name." Agrees Cersei with a smile as she wiggles her nose against Amelia's. Robert debates the name for a while before looking to the baby.

"Whether or not you like it is irrelevant, her name will be Amelia." Says Cersei as she smiles a true smile at the baby. Robert sighs and rubs his head before nodding to the High Septon.

"Then you have both agreed to this name?" Asks the High Septon, making both parents nod their heads. The High Septon looks to his assistant who writes the baby's name down in a book.

"Now get out." Demands Cersei, making the High Septon bow his head and leave the room. Robert leaves as well, making Cersei sigh in relief. Cersei hums a soft tune and rocks Amelia to sleep.

"I know that tune." Says Jaime with a smile as he sits next to the bed. Cersei looks at him with a soft smile.

"You should, it's the tune mother hummed to us all the time." Says Cersei as she looks down at Amelia. Cersei hums the soft tune with a smile on her face as Amelia sleeps soundly. The sun shines on the child with a soft breeze following.

 **The Great Sept of Baelor**

The High Septon steps into the sept and walks forward. As he does, the other septons and septas bow their heads to him. The High Septon returns the bow but continues to walk forward. He soon arrives in a room with a seven pointed star on the floor. Around the room are the statues of the Seven. He closes the doors to the room before falling to his knees in the center of the seven pointed star.

"Father give me strength." Prays the High Septon as he looks to the statue of the Father.

"It is as I feared, the darkness is coming." Says the High Septon as he looks to the statues of the Seven. He then looks down to a large book in his hands. He flips through the pages and stops at a page with ghastly creatures.

"They are coming." Says the High Septon.

"When the cold winds come from the far North, a child will be born to shine a light through the darkness," reads the High Septon before turning the page, "with the Light of the Seven, she will cut through the darkness and bring peace to a divided world." On the page is a depiction of a female warrior in knight armor facing down a dark figure. Behind her are other female warriors with the sun shining in the back.

"So it begins." says the High Septon as he stands and steps back. He then picks up a tile from the floor to show a secret compartment. From the compartment he pulls out a long sword. The handle is black with gold engraving. The guard is of the same color and appears to have two projectiles embedded in the guard itself. The blade is silver with and gleams in the little light.

"The sword of the Seven, with whom ever wields this blade will destroy all foul things that linger in the dark, even gods, so it was named God Killer." Reads the High Septon before sheathing the sword.

"May the Seven protect you, Amelia Baratheon." Prays the High Septon.

* * *

 **Ok guys, here is a new Game of Thrones story for you all! This story will revolve around Amelia Lannister Baratheon and her rise. I've been thinking of this story quiet a lot lately and have decided to start it. We all know that all of the other Game of Thrones Religions have made an appearance, one way or another. All except the Faith. This is a story about a Champion of the Faith. Jon Snow is sort of like a champion of both the Old Gods and R'hollar.**

 **Now right off the bat, I'm not pairing Amelia with Robb or Jon. I have no idea who I will pair her with, it might be no one.**

 **As I said when I wrote Last Dragon, I don't believe Cersei would hate or dislike her Baratheon child. Why? Simple, despite all of Cersei's… faults, the one positive thing you can say about her is that she loves her children. Even though Amelia was born from Robert, let's be honest; Robert is not going to be a father. Which means Cersei will be the one to raise and care for the child while Robert drinks, whores and eats. I just can't seem to accept the fact that OC Heirs choose the Starks over their own family. I get the Starks get the hell beaten out of them but- got to stop ranting.**

 **Also Amelia's build has already been picked by me. Amelia will be very beautiful; Beauty of the Maiden. But she will be quite tall and have some muscle. I for one love Amazon women. Not the ones who have nothing but muscle but looks and power. She will have long black hair that she usually has flowing freely She will be well endowed and have an hour-glass figure. I haven't decided the exact height but I want her tall. Not Mountain Tall but taller than Brienne.**

 **I know "God Killer, really?" But it is hard looking for good sword names! It took me 2 days to pick out that name! Took me several months to decide on the name Amelia.**

 **Next Chapter- Amazon Princess**


	2. Chapter 2-Playing the Game

**Playing the Game**

* * *

It is late morning in Kings Landing, as the citizens' move about their daily lives. The soft breeze gently blows across the garden of the Red Keep, taking flower petals and leaves with it. The breeze travels before arriving in a Training Ground. The breeze is cut apart when two steel swords clash against each other. The swords are pulled back before slamming into each other three times. Watching from a tower is Cersei Lannister who smiles softly at the scene below her. Jaime Lannister watches his charge block two blows before aiming for the legs of his opponent. His opponent however, blocks before deflecting the blade.

A man of average build pants as he look across to his opponent. His opponent is a young girl of 11 who has long wavy black hair with blonde highlights that flows freely and fair skin. She has platinum blue green eyes that seem to glow in the light and are narrowed into a serious face. This is Amelia Lannister Baratheon, first daughter of Cersei Lannister and King Robert Baratheon. Amelia has soft features of a Lannister, combined with the strength and muscle of a Baratheon. Already she is becoming a beautiful sight to behold. She wears black vestments for training and wields a sword. Her blue green eyes gleam in the sun, enhancing her beauty.

Cersei thinks back to the day Amelia began her training with Jaime. She had been so excited to train in swordplay and ride horses, that Cersei hadn't the heart to stop her from doing so. Perhaps Maggy the Frog's words were true when she said Cersei would give her daughter anything her heart desired. The thought of Maggy the Frog made Cersei turn sad. Her only true friend Melara had died not two days after the visit. She had fallen into a well and her body hadn't been discovered for several days. By the time she was found, maggots were eating her eyes. Her killer was found and Cersei herself personally saw to his punishment. The man had sought to have Melara as his wife but was refused and so he took matters into his own hands. Melara must have fought hard because her body showed no signs of being violated.

"Mommy?" Asks a small voice, snapping Cersei out of her thoughts. Cersei looks down to see her second son, Tommen looking at her with a tilted head. Cersei smiles and rubs his head in a loving manner, making Tommen smile. After the birth of Amelia, Cersei had two more children fathered by Jaime, Myrcella and Tommen. The two both admire their older sister who has shown that women are just, if not more capable than men.

"Amy is so awesome!" Squeals Myrcella, calling her sister by her nickname that she made up. Cersei turns her head to her second daughter who watches with awe as her sister parries a strike. Cersei looks down to her first daughter and smiles. Even covered in sweat, Amelia looks even more beautiful.

"Indeed she is." Says a voice that wipes the smile from Cersei's face. She turns her head to see her brother Tyrion waddling up to them. Amelia has often talked with Tyrion about politics and history while she has learned from Tywin about strategy. Jaime of course has handled her combat training while Cersei has taught her the things women need to know. Despite her love for the sword and all manner of boy things, Amelia is still a girl and loves to wear dresses and dance.

In the training ground, Amelia circles her opponent like a lion circling its prey. Jaime has a small smile of pride at his niece. Her training is going very well as she has taken to the sword very well. She is also far stronger than many girls her age. Her endurance is great as well as most women would be tired from swinging a sword around for two hours. Jaime thinks back to her training and feels overwhelming pride for his niece.

"Anticipate your opponent's moves, Amelia" States Jaime as Amelia steps in a zig zag motion towards her opponent before thrusting. The man blocks the attack before deflecting the blade and swinging. Amelia steps back before deflecting a thrust, blocking an overhead and deflecting a low attack before blocking another overhead. The force sends Amelia back before she counters with a swing from her right. The man blocks the attack before blocking a low attack and countering with an overhead. Amelia sees it coming and evades but is pushed back by her opponent.

"Focus Amelia, see through your opponent!" Says Jaime as he watches the fight. The man leads Amelia back to the circle with Amelia going over his moves in her head.

"Remember; everyone has an attack pattern." States Jaime as he watches Amelia walk back. Amelia scans her opponent as the man glances back. The man swings but Amelia sees it coming and ducks while swinging for the mans right leg. The man lets out a startled gasps as blood flies from his leg. Amelia continues her attack with a low attack that is blocked before she quickly thrusts her sword. Her opponent blocks two thrusts before blocking a swing on his left. He blocks but quick as lightning, Amelia disarms him, sending his sword flying to the ground on his right. She quickly follows it up with a swing to the throat that stops right at the neck. She takes her sword away when she hears clapping from the sidelines.

"You have surpassed all my expectations." Compliments Jaime as Amelia looks to him with a smirk. Indeed, Jaime believes in a few short years, there will be no one who could match her skill and gift with the sword.

"It seems I will be needing another trainer." States Amelia as she rolls a hand through her hair, making Jaime chuckle. Amelia's personality has been formed due to her time with her father and mother. She is often shown to be stoic, serious, cold and detached, as she seldom smiles and is not known for possessing a sense of humor. She never seems to laugh and she has admitted that she is not "good with feelings" and has been described as "cold as one already dead". She is usually all-business and does not suffer fools gladly. She has a hard time connecting with anyone that is not her family. While she adores her mother, she is not overly fond of her father. Despite this, she has very similar traits to her father when it comes to fighting. She is a cunning and dedicated warrior, who shows little remorse to her enemies. One such example is when a noble lady made her sister cry. The girl was beaten so bad she will never find a suitable husband. She is also willing to risk her own life for the ones she loves. One such example is when Tommen and Joffrey were almost ran over by a wagon. Amelia had dashed forward and pushed them out of the way without thinking of herself.

While she shares some personality traits with her mother, Amelia appears to be more compassionate and mindful of other's feelings, to a degree and only when needed. After, she returns to her stony exterior. However, despite Amelia's stony exterior, she is not entirely apathetic, as she tends to become distressed and vengeful when those she cares about are threatened, injured or killed. It is possible that her apathy may be a result of her training with her grandfather Tywin who began to teach her at a young age. Though she does show her emotions at times, mostly when she is with her family. She adores her siblings. Cersei suspects the people Amelia will love the most are the ones who can bring out her emotions and her more compassionate side. Jaime states that Amelia is a fearless fighter who will makes even the toughest men think twice before confronting her. She also has a rather rebellious personality; she doesn't seem to appreciate her father trying to control her life and attempts to take charge of her own destiny. Her father has been thinking of marriage options but each meeting was ruined by Amelia beating the crap out of the boy.

"You were magnificent, my lady." Says the girl, making Amelia nod her head.

"Thank you, Lara." Says Amelia. Lara is a beautiful girl with long blonde hair, lightly freckled cheeks and hazel eyes. She wears a training corset of the same type as Celestine, which compliments her growing muscle. In her hands is a bow and on her back are a quiver of arrows. Amelia had found Lara on the streets of Kings Landing and took her in as a friend and fellow warrior.

"I see you have hit the mark every time." Says Amelia as she gestures to the arrow riddled target. Lara blushes and rubs the back of her head with a giggle. Amelia tosses her hair back, making Lara blush.

"Come, I need a bath." Orders Amelia as she makes her way to her room. She waves to Jaime who smiles and watches her go with Lara running after her.

 **Red Keep- Celestine's Chambers**

Steam rises from the large pool of water as two beautiful and naked girls bathe. Lara smiles with a blush on her face as Amelia leans her head on her right hand. Amelia raises her left leg from the water and watches as Lara tenderly rubs a cloth over the leg.

"You're drooling, Lara." Says Amelia with her eyes boring into Lara. Lara has a blissful look on her face as she washes the leg of her lady. Drool runs down the right side of her mouth. Lara dunks the cloth into the water and Amelia stiffens.

"This is hardly the time." States Amelia as Lara's hand moves below her waist. Amelia's reactions are subdued and reserved, still keeping up her stoic personality despite Lara's actions. This seems to encourage Lara who moves closer.

"Lady Amelia." Smiles Lara with a blissful look. Amelia suddenly lets out a silent gasp as Lara kisses her neck. Lara takes this as an okay and keeps going. Despite her age, Amelia has always felt an attraction to her fellow women, as men have disappointed her. A knock on the door, makes Amelia look to the door before looking to Lara.

"That's enough." Demands Amelia, making Lara stop.

"What?" Demands Amelia with a stoic tone.

"Lord Baelish is here." Says a man's voice. Amelia's grandfather has assigned many guards for her, making Amelia sigh internally. While everyone else sees a cruel and evil man, Amelia sees a loving, protective, and caring man. Tywin often spoils his granddaughter due to the fact she looks like Joanna, when not wearing armor and swinging a sword.

"I'll be done in a minute." Says Amelia as she abruptly stands. Amelia gracefully steps out of the bath and Lara follows. Lara dresses Amelia in a beautiful black dress with red lining that compliments her growing bosom. The dress exposes her back. Lara then dresses herself in a matching green dress.

"Send him in." Commands Amelia and the doors open to reveal Petyr Baelish or Littlefinger. Out of the many men she hates, he has to be near to top of the list. He profits on the girls he "finds" and trains them to become whores. He is also a greedy and sneaky little rat. Amelia has had many talks with her grandfather who had told her of the debt the kingdom is in. Needless to say, Amelia blames the Master of Coin for not stressing the importance of money to her idiot father.

"Princess, it is good to see you." Greets Baelish, making Amelia turn to him with her icy stare. Four Lannister guards enter the room and shut the doors. Lara pours Amelia some water before pouring Baelish some wine.

"Lord Baelish." States Amelia as Baelish sits at the table Amelia is at.

"While it is good to see you, I must ask why you have asked me here." Says Baelish with a smile that Amelia returns with a icy glare.

"It has come to my attention that you have not been doing your job." States Amelia as she sips her water. Baelish becomes confused at the accusation. Is this why this little girl brought him here?

"I'm not sure what you mean." Says Baelish, making Amelia glare at him, "Have I done something wrong, my lady?"

"The problem Lord Baelish is you've done nothing." States Amelia coldly, "You have allowed the kingdom to become in debt and that to me tells me you are not suited to be Master of Coin."

"My lady, I can only tell the king not to spend, I cannot command him." States Baelish with some sweat rolling down his face.

"I am well aware of my father's hobbies but as Master of Coin you are to refuse his hobbies for the sake of the kingdom, which you have failed to do." States Amelia with a cold stare that sends shivers up the spine of Baelish, "Your foolish actions have jeopardized this kingdom and I would hate to think that was your plan all along."

"My lady I think, you've misjudged me." Attempts Baelish.

"I think not, my lord." States Amelia quickly, "You are a greedy rat who wants more than he can eat."

"I have no-." Attempts Baelish before Amelia rises from her seat, as quick as lightning and presses a dagger to his throat. The dagger has a black handle with the pommel shaped like a lion. The blade is silver with serrated edges on both sides near the end.

"Lie to me again and I will will slit your throat here and now, understand?" Threatens Amelia with a cold look in her eyes. When Baelish doesn't respond, Amelia presses the dagger deeper, making him grunt, "Understand?"

"I-I understand." Replies Baelish with fear. Amelia keeps her dagger at his throat before pulling away.

"Good." States Amelia before putting her dagger away. Baelish holds his throat and gulps before sitting down. As he does, Amelia slams a book on the table, making Baelish widen his eyes.

"Going through this, I know you've been stealing from the crown, something that is punishable by death." States Amelia, making Baelish nearly have a panic attack, "What would my father say if he saw this?"

"But I'm in the mood to be merciful." States Amelia before closing the book, "So instead of taking your life, I will have you pay off the kingdoms debt with the money you've stolen, this includes anything funded by the money." Baelish gapes at the statement. That would be everything he owns.

"And my lord?" Adds Amelia as she sees Baelish about to open his mouth, "These terms are non negotiable." Baelish thinks over his options only to find that he has none.

"You truly are as Wise as the Crone, I hope you live to such an age." Says Baelish with a heavy sigh, making Lara narrow her eyes at the blatant threat. Amelia looks him in the eye before standing. She walks to Baelish and sits on the table in front of him. She then touches the Mockingbird on his neck ignoring his flinch.

"A Mockingbird, you created this sigil yourself?" Questions Amelia.

"I did." Confirms Baelish, making Amelia look him in the eye.

"A self-made man with so many songs to sing, how... quaint." Says Amelia as Baelish detects a mocking tone in her voice.

"I'm glad you like it. Some people are fortunate enough to be born into the right family while others have to find their own way." Says Baelish, making Amelia narrow her blue green eyes.

"I once heard a song about a boy of modest means who found his way into the home of a very prominent family." Says Amelia, making Baelish stiffen and widen his eyes at her knowing that, "He loved the eldest daughter but sadly she had eyes for another."

"How utterly pathetic that the boy loved someone he knew he could never have." States Amelia, making Baelish grit his teeth, "He did not understand his ranking in the world and tried to fight it... admirable but foolish."

"When boys and girls live in the same home, awkward situations can arise." Says Baelish with some sweat running down his face, "But prominent families often forget a simple truth, I've found." Amelia's eyes bore into his own and he feels trapped. Amelia's eyes give nothing away and her posture is that of a beast waiting to pounce.

"And what's that?" Asks Amelia coldly but with a tone that echoes through Baelish's bones.

"Knowledge is power." Says Baelish, making Amelia look into his eyes.

"Power?" Repeats Amelia with a distant look in her eyes. She then stands and looks down at Baelish, "Foolish."

"Seize him." Commands Amelia as her guards grab Baelish, "Cut his throat." One guard takes out a dagger and holds it to Baelish's throat. By now, Baelish is as scared as a rabbit, "Stop. Wait. I've changed my mind. Let him go." The guards release Baelish who becomes confused, "Step back three paces before turning around and closing your eyes." The guards follow all the orders willfully and without the slightest bit of disobedience. Baelish turns to Amelia only to have her pick him up off the ground by his throat.

"Knowledge is power?" Repeats Amelia, "there is some truth to that… but what I've learned is different." As she says this the doors open and dozens of women enter the room. Baelish looks to them to see some of them are whores he has employed. The women are dressed in black armor and chain-mail with swords hanging from their hips. Amelia drops Baelish who gasps for air.

"Power is power, my lord." States Amelia as she turns to the women, "And me and my Death Dealers, are power itself." Death Dealers; a group of warrior women trained by the best fighters, gold can buy and taught by the best tutors. They are Amelia's private force, the best. They are the makings of Amelia's very own army; The Blackstone Legion. The Blackstone Legion's ranks will be filled by both men and women but only the best men and women can become Death Dealers.

"In the end Lord Baelish, power belongs to those who can take it." Says Amelia before standing and walking away from him.

"Due deliver the coin and deeds, I'd hate to have to come for them myself." Says Amelia as Baelish is escorted out of the room. As the doors close, one of the girls hands Celestine a note. The girl has short black hair and has an eye patch over her left eye. She has a muscular build.

"Cass, have some of our people keep an eye on Baelish." Commands Amelia, making Cass nod her head.

"Well played, princess." Says a voice, making Amelia glance to a corner of the room. There she spots Varys.

"You're in the Great Game now." Says Varys as he skulks out of the corner, "How does it feel?"

"Have you nothing better to do than stalk the halls of the Red Keep?" Questions Amelia as Varys chuckles and leaves the room.

"Varys," calls Amelia, making the eunuch look back to her, "never again enter my room without my knowledge." Varys smiles and bows his head before leaving. Amelia reads the note before looking to a skinny girl.

"Lin, write to my grandfather and tell him I've discovered a new gold mine," says Amelia as she takes her glass of water, "if he will mine it I am willing to share… 20% of the gold."

"So low?" Asks Lin who walks to Amelia. Lin is an eastern looking girl with a petite build. She has black hair that reaches the middle of her back. On her hips she has two daggers.

"He won't refuse." Says Amelia before Lin smiles.

"As you wish." Says Lin who leaves to write the letter.

"The rest of you can go." States Amelia as the Death Dealers put their right hands to their chest before leaving the room.

"You should be getting ready, my lady." States Lara with a smile, making Amelia glance to her.

"I'm in no mood for another banquet." States Amelia plainly as her father has ordered another banquet, "I have work to do."

"Very well, my lady." Accepts Lara as she stays be her side.

 **Red Keep- 2 Months Later- Celestine's Nameday**

Fireworks light up the evening sky as cheers are heard from Kings Landing. Amelia sits on a high chair with a stony face in place. She waves but only smiles at her younger siblings The lords and ladies of the court clap and cheer. Cersei smiles and kisses her daughter's cheek. Robert sits with a mug in his hand and several more on the table empty. While Amelia appears stoic, she can't help but feel a slight joy at the lavish gifts, food, and attention.

"Praise to you, Princess Amelia!" Shouts a voice from the crowd, making Amelia wave with a small barely seen smile on her face. Tyrion hugs his niece with a smile before producing a book. Amelia takes the book and scrolls through the pages.

"I know how you enjoy history." Says Tyrion with a laugh. Amelia hugs her uncle and kisses his cheek. The crowd parts as the High Septon makes his way towards Amelia. Amelia forms a small smile at the man that has become her shadow and has taught her about the history of the Seven.

"My princess." Bows the High Septon as Amelia extends her hand.

"Stand my friend." Says Amelia who considers the High Septon to be a truly devout man. Unlike some of the septons, the High Septon spends no time at the brothels. The High Septon pulls out a sword, which makes Amelia raise her brow.

"This sword was forged by the metal of a falling star and reinforced with Valyrian Steel," says the High Septon, "the first of the Most Devout wielded this blade to defeat the enemies of the Faith and now I present it to you." The sword has a long black handle with engravings and a unique guard. The sword has a spring-loaded mechanism in its cross guard, that she can use to launch shurikens by swinging her blade. The blade is silver and gleams in the candle light.

"What's it called?" Asks Amelia as she inspects the sword with a curious tone.

"It has gone by many names; Faith's Edge, God Killer, Sword of the Warrior, but I will leave what to call it to you." Says the High Septon.

"A wonderful gift, I thank you." States Amelia with a nod, making the High Septon bow and step away. Others step up and gift Celestine with; jewels, gold, dresses, expensive cloth and numerous other things. She nods to each person with her stoic expression in place. Then she spots Tywin who walks up with a small smile, barely able to be seen.

"I'd hope you'd let me spoil you on your Nameday." Says Tywin, making Amelia roll her eyes.

"Please don't, I don't think I can handle anymore of this nonsense." Says Amelia with a sigh. Tywin looks to the two men behind him and nods. The first man steps forward with a box and sets it down in front of Amelia. Amelia sighs and unwraps the box before a small lion's head pops from the box. Amelia lets out a low gasp, clearly surprised and grabs the lion and runs her hand through the cubs head. The cub is far bigger than his age would suggest and Amelia hopes that he will grow very big.

"What should I call you, I wonder?" Hums Amelia as the cub tilts its head, "How about... Raze?" The cub yips at the name, as if to say it agrees to the name.

"I thought they were all gone." States Amelia as the cub snuggles close to her.

"Not all." Says Tywin he clears his throat, silencing the crowd.

"My finale gift is something you have earned." States Tywin with a small smile.

"Since your uncle Jaime won't become Heir, I believe I should name you as Lady of Casterly Rock." Announces Tywin, making the lords and ladies gasp before cheering. Stannis, Amelia's uncle claps softly while Renly ignores the happenings in favor of Loras Tyrell.

"Wait a minute!" Booms the voice of Robert Baratheon as he stands. Amelia sighs at her clearly drunk oaf of a father but nevertheless turns her attention to her father who looks at her.

"I would like to announce that my daughter; Amelia Baratheon will become Heir to Storms End!" Booms Robert, making Amelia raise a surprised eyebrow that her father is giving her Storms End. Renly however, chokes on his drink and looks astonished. Amelia is not concerned with his reaction as she does not view her uncle Renly suitable to be the lord of anything. She loves him yes, but she is not blind to his faults.

"Please all of you eat, drink and enjoy!" Booms Robert as the people begin to eat and drink. Amelia watches with a stoic expression on her face, but hints of envy would show to the trained eye. Cersei sits next to her as Tommen and Myrcella are hugging Amelia while watching the play. Tywin approaches and leans towards her.

"We should talk with the Tyrells." Says Tywin as he nods the various lords and ladies.

"Yes, I was getting tired of waiting." Says Amelia before looking to her mother. Cersei takes Tommen and Myrcella before Amelia takes the shoulder of Tywin who escorts her through the party.

"I am surprised to still see Baelish alive and working." Says Tywin, making Amelia scoff

"Yes well… the man has his uses, for now." Says Amelia as several armored men and women follow.

"I heard you've paid off the debt to the Iron Bank and paid me as well." Says Tywin while nodding his head to a lord.

"Indeed, can't have my father and his stupidity destroy the kingdom." Says Amelia and side hugs a lady of the court.

"Gold is important but remeber its has limitations." States Tywin

"Have I not increased the kingdoms holdings ten fold since I returned from my time with you?" Questions Amelia to her grandfather, "I know its uses." Tywin forms a small smile and the two meet with Olenna Tyrell and Mace Tyrell.

 **Red Keep- Gardens**

"Lady Olenna, I have heard about you." States Amelia with a nod. Olenna looks at the young girl whose beauty is unrivaled. She of course has heard about the Princess but to see her is another thing entirely. Olenna can't seem to get a read on the girl's mood, she appears stoic at the party, unfazed about the Tyrells, and arrogant. The dress she wears appears to flaunt her beauty to those around her.

"And I you, but enough pointless chatter, I believe we have things to discuss." Says Olenna, making Amelia nod her head. Straight to business, perfect.

"Yes but do try to keep up with all that is said, I really do dislike repeating myself." Says Amelia, making Olenna chuckle at her quick tongue. Mace seems oblivious to the quip and seems uncomfortable with Amelia. The group sit at a lone table in the gardens with their guards on their respective sides. One of the many girls that serve Amelia, pours wine into four cups. Olenna notes the girl has several daggers on her waist. Her attention is brought back to Tywin who takes out several papers.

"These papers are trade proposals that I am looking to put into action," says Tywin as he hands the papers to a young Highgarden girl who can't seem to take her eyes away from Amelia. Tywin looks to the girl and follows her line of sight before narrowing his eyes. He knows that his granddaughter is beautiful and she has an interest in the female race but this is not the time or place.

"Girl." Says Tywin with a cold voice that knocks the girl from her staring. Amelia of course knew the girl was staring but shows no interest as now it is time for business. The girl takes the papers and hands them to Olenna who reads through them.

"Forgive me my lord but surely the princess will not stay for this meeting." States Mace Tyrell. Amelia takes extreme offense to his statement. Why wouldn't she stay? However her anger remains hidden under a stoic look and does not distort her beautiful features.

"My lord, I have more reason to be here than you do." Says Amelia as she turns her icy stare to Mace. Mace pales at the look Amelia is giving him, "These plans were drawn up by myself, so if you believe you can have the meeting without me, please continue."

"No? Then at least make yourself useful and keep your mouth shut." States Amelia before turning to Olenna who smirks at the girl's sassy tongue.

"These Trade Agreements seem to favor us both heavily." Says Olenna with a smile. Tywin nods his head with Amelia.

"Both Houses will front the money to build the roads and re open the routes that were closed due to the Greyjoy Rebellion." Says Amelia, making Olenna nod her head.

"The Crown itself will mediate this deal as no one gets the upper hand." Says Amelia with a glance towards Tywin who smirks. Olenna looks to the girl and smiles at her planning.

"I see no problem with this." Says Olenna as Mace looks to her. Tywin takes out a quill and signs the papers with Mace signing after him.

"If we are done here, there are other things that demand my attention." States Amelia as Tywin looks to Olenna.

"Perhaps we should find a way to seal this deal." States Mace, making Amelia narrow her eyes.

"And how would we do that?" Asks Tywin though he already knows. Amelia's icy stare lowers the temperature around the table.

"A marriage between my son Loras and princess-." Starts Mace with a smile.

"No." States Amelia bluntly and coldly, "Ask my uncle Renly, I'm sure he would love to accept."

"My son has no tact, forgive me." Says Olenna, making Amelia nod her head.

"Since we are done, I will retire to my chambers." States Amelia before she stands with Tywin. Tywin watches her go and smiles at his granddaughter.

* * *

 **Ok so this chapter was meant to show Amelia's political side. It also shows how far she will go to get what she wants. I put a training session with Jaime to show how good she is becoming with a sword. Then at the party she was presented with God Killer which is Sonja's sword from Underworld. Amelia's looks and personality is a mix between Underworlds Sonja and Selene. Her hair is long and black like Sonja's but has gold streaks similar to Selene's hair style in Blood Wars.**

 **The Blackstone Legion's armor is that of the vampire armor from Underworld Rise of the Lycans. The Death Dealer armor will be the same from the movie. Amelia will gain a set of armor from the High Septon that is called the Armor of the Stranger. This armor's look will be implemented by the Death Dealers. She will gain a black cloak called the Maiden's Embrace. This piece will go through some changes. She will gain bladed forearm gaurds like those from Batman Begins, the Mother's Protection and a large round shield called the Smith's Ward and finally a silver chained lasso called the Crone's Lashing. Weird names but the point is they are blessed relics of the Faith.**

 **Amelia is not that much of a man hater as she does find some men attractive but has a hard time connecting and having lived with Robert she has experienced the worst of men. I think she needs a strong man to break down her walls and willingly give in to but who? Maybe no one I haven't decided. My friends say Aegon son of Rhaegar and Elia but I'm not sure. How the hell could I get him in the story?!**

 **I know "dude she's only 11, what the hell?!" but remember that Cersei was 11 when she started experimenting. So sue me!**

 **The next chapter will focus on the physical aspects of Amelia. How strong she is, how skilled she is, how badass she is!**

 **Next Chapter- The Hunt and The Knight**


	3. Chapter 3-The Hunt and the Knight

**The Hunt and the Knight**

* * *

 **Kings Landing- Red Keep**

It's been a year since the meeting with the Tyrells. Celestine looks out of the window of her chambers with a smile on her lips. Titan, now a little over a year old has grown fairly large as he was bigger than the average cub. Titan lies by his owner's leg while occasionally lifting his head to be pet. Celestine looks down at the various people walking about Kings Landing, doing their day to day chores. Now at 13, Celestine has truly begun to grow. Standing at 6ft, Celestine is the largest 13 year old in Kings Landing. Celestine has a mature body for her age, with long legs and a well-endowed chest. Due to her training, she has gained an acceptable amount of muscle that compliments her hour glass figure, perfectly. Her hair is longer now and she allows it to flow in the air or tie it into a bun.

She dwarfs her older brother Joffrey who has begun to act on his jealousy by saying his sister is a girl and weak. Of course those who know better, know the truth. Celestine simply ignores his rants and hugs him or kisses his cheek. Joffrey seems to adore his sister while still managing to be jealous, how he does this remains a mystery to Celestine. Her younger brother Tommen accepts Celestine's height due to the chance of riding on her shoulders. Myrcella tells Celestine she is even more beautiful, making Celestine blush.

With the new trade agreements signed by both the Tyrells and Lannisters, food, drink and other goods are now easily attained for the right price, bringing a good income for the Crown. After taking over, Lord Baelish's business and coin, Celestine had the brothels upgraded with lavish furniture and decorations. The women who now work there are not just there to entertain men but act as Celestine's spies. They are also quite capable in a fight and those who think a whore can't refuse a request will be taught that they most certainly can. Despite this new development, men still come to the brothels with the chance to sleep with beautiful, young, and strong women, indeed the profits have grown since Celestine has taken control.

Reaching 13, Celestine has begun to feel the need for her base desire. However, she has not approved any man she has seen. Most, while kind and polite simply wish to lay with her. And since becoming 13, her grandfather has assigned a sworn sword to guard her, much to Celestine's disapproval as she believes she can take care of herself. But that is not all, her mother has assigned her a personal Maester. This she is not as upset about because she does not like visiting Pycelle, whose lecherous eyes rake over her growing body.

Celestine glances towards the doors of her room and spots a giant of a man standing protectively by the door. Celestine narrows her eyes as she can't see the man's face and the fact she reminds him of a certain scumbag, doesn't ease her thoughts. He is eight feet tall, with legs as thick as trees, a chest worthy of a plow horse, and shoulders that would not disgrace an ox. His armor is steel plate enameled white, over gilded mail. A great helm hides his face, with seven silken plums in the rainbow colors of the Faith streaming from the crest. A pair of golden seven-pointed stars clasp his silver cloak to his shoulders. Tywin had introduced the man as Ser Robert Strong or as Celestine calls him; The Silent Giant. Celestine is convinced that the man before her is Ser Gregor but has no proof. He has just been assigned to her today and she aims to find out.

"Ser Robert," calls Celestine, making the giant look to her and step forward, "she me your face." Ser Robert doesn't hesitate and takes off his helm to show a handsome face with black hair and hazel eyes. Celestine sighs at having been proven wrong but admires the face of the knight in front of her. One of the things she will admit she likes about Ser Robert, is that he is quiet and obedient. He also seems to know Celestine's orders before she finishes them, which makes Celestine happy. She is happy her sworn sword is not the Mountain and she believes he is far batter.

"Forgive me, I thought you were someone else." Says Celestine as Ser Robert bows his head and puts his helm back on. The doors open and several handmaidens step into the room. Lara walks to Celestine and hugs her waist while looking up at her. Lara has been a constant companion to Celestine along with; Titan, Lin, Cass and now Ser Robert. Her warriors have jumped from a couple dozen to 1000, which she has made them all her handmaidens. The doors open and a tall, slightly stooped, man with crinkles around his blue or warm, brown eyes. He has grey hair, a lean frame, and looks fatherly.

"My lady." Bows the man, making Celestine form a smile that the Maiden would swoon over. Qyburn, Celestine's personal Maester, though he has kicked out from the Citadel and never fully became one, Celestine accepts this man for his loyally, discretion and intellect. Qyburn also helps the handmaidens and whores with their… womanly medical needs and is the only one the girls seem to accept to look at their beauty. This is because they know that Qyburn has no interest in such things. Lin enters after him with a whip on her hip and a thin eastern two sided sword. Cass follows with her war hammer.

"I heard there was a Small Council meeting today." Says Lara with a smile, making Celestine nod her head.

"Shall we go and observe?" States Celestine who stands and doesn't wait for an answer. Qyburn makes way for the powerful women and thanks the gods that Cersei Lannister hired her. Celestine doesn't seem to mind his experiments but only on criminals, which there is no shortage of. Ser Robert silently follows the girls out. Titan dashes out the door, easily catching up to Celestine who runs her hand through his fur. The group turns a corner and heads right for the Tower of the Hand. Celestine lifts her dress and crawls into a small section of the wall. Lin and Lara follow with Cass and Ser Robert being too big to fit. The two stay and stand watch in an awkward silence. Cass looks to Ser Robert who stands straight.

"Hi." Says Cass awkwardly as Ser Robert simply stares in her direction. Celestine finds a crack in the wall that leads to the Small Council room and listens to the happenings of the kingdom. Being a girl, her father has forbidden her to sit in at the council meetings, the words to this day anger Celestine. So she had made a deal with her father, if she is successful on her Hunt, a tradition all Baratheons go on, she will be able to participate in a Tourney. If she wins the Tourney she will be able to sit in the council meetings in her father's place.

"There appears to be trouble in the Crownlands, your grace." Says the voice of Varys, making Celestine listen.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asks Jon Arryn, an elderly, but kind and honorable man. Celestine has often talked with the old man about running the kingdom. She isn't exactly friends with Jon Arryn but likes him well enough.

"A large group of men, numbering in the hundreds have raided several towns in the name of Skeet the Skinner, self-proclaimed King of the Wild Tribes." Says Varys, making Pycelle cough and stutter. Celestine widens her eyes at the mention of the Wild Tribes. She had read that, within the Crownlands are several dozen native tribes, like the Hills Men in the Vale. These Wild Tribes use to rule the plains of the Crownlands until Aegon came. They were defeated and have since refused to live in cities. According to her reading, the most dangerous Wild Tribe is the Fern Riders. They have light cavalry and are excellent warriors.

"D-Dreadful, he must be dealt with quickly." Says Pycelle with a stutter, faking his frailness.

"King of the Wild Tribes, who's that?" Whispers Lin, making Celestine shush her.

"If only it were that easy." Says Baelish who folds his hands. After being stripped of his coin and businesses, Baelish lives in a small complex in Flea Bottom.

"What do you mean?" Asks Robert Baratheon who sits with a mug of wine. Celestine shakes her head at her father. Honestly who drinks when they are going on a Hunt today?

"He has been difficult to locate due to the fact many of the people fear him and hide him, this has made it hard for even my little birds to find him." Says Varys. Celestine sighs disappointedly, perhaps sending children is not the best thing to do to get reliable information. Men are far weaker to a woman's charm.

"Send some men out and apprehend the man!" Booms Robert as he slams his cup down. Celestine sighs before leaving the location. Celestine dusts herself off before waiting by the council doors. As she expected, Robert is the first to come out the door.

"Father, I hope you haven't forgotten our deal." Says Celestine with a smile. Robert looks to his daughter and becomes confused, making Celestine sigh.

"The Hunt dad, remember?" Says Celestine, making Robert widen his eyes and nod his head.

"Ah yes, very well, should we go?" Asks Robert, making Celestine nod her head. Robert is followed by Barristan Selmy who bows his head to Celestine who returns it. She is suddenly grabbed from behind making her laugh out.

"I hear today you go on your hunt." Says a voice, making Celestine turn around to spot her uncle Jaime.

"Indeed, wish me luck." Says Celestine, making Jaime smile and kiss her forehead.

"I don't think you'll need it." Says Jaime with a smile. The footsteps make the two turn to the right and spot Cersei.

"Mother, come to wish me luck?" Asks Celestine as she hugs Cersei. Celestine and Cersei's relationship is pure mother and daughter love. Indeed, Cersei would do anything to protect Celestine.

"I wish you weren't going but yes, I'm here to wish you luck and pray The Seven watch over you." Says Cersei as she hugs her daughter tight.

"I'll be fine mother, I'm strong." Assures Celestine with a smile, making Cersei smile. Indeed her daughter is strong, stronger than any of her siblings. Joffrey had failed to impress his father on his Hunt as he killed the stag with a crossbow instead of the traditional spear or bow.

"Just promise me you'll be careful." Says Cersei as she looks Celestine in her gorgeous eyes.

"I promise mother." Says Celestine as she lets go and walks away with a smile. Jaime holds Cersei's shoulders in assurance. Celestine quickly dresses in her hunting gear that consists of a leather armor and gold clothing underneath. She arms herself with a spear before leaving her room with, Titan, Cass, Lin, Lara, and Ser Robert following.

 **Kings Wood**

Celestine crouches low to the ground and carefully makes her way through the forest. Titan growls next to her while taking up a stalking position. She has tracked this stag for nearly an hour and has finally found a good location to kill it. The stag is fast and nearly ran over her drunken father. Her father watches from the tree line with a look of pride on his face. Unlike Joffrey, Celestine is hunting with a spear and has chosen the biggest stag she could find. Celestine gentle ushers Titan forward, making the large but young cub, inch closer. Titan carefully steps forward with stalking steps before pausing and rolling his shoulders. Celestine sees Titan in position and exhales.

"Father make me fast and accurate." Prays Celestine as she is now within throwing range… for her. In actuality she is really far away, so much that Robert shakes his head.

"She won't hit him that far away." Says Robert, making Lin, Lara and Cass smile. Ser Robert remains passive as he carries Faith's Edge and his own massive sword and shield. Celestine whistles lightly, making Titan lift his head and unleash a loud roar.

Celestine jumps from the bushes, as the roar startles the stag who rears back in a panic. The stag turns and prepares to run off but Celestine throws her spear with such force that it imbeds itself with in the shoulder area of the stag. The stag falls immediately with a cry before not getting up. Robert is gawking at the sight of the throw. Lara, Lin and Cass squeal and cheer. Titan rushes forward and bites the neck of the Stag while lying down.

"Unbelievable." Says Renly who is sweating from the long walk. Barristan nods his head, having never seen such a throw before, apparently her muscles aren't for show. Celestine walks to the stag who appears to be just barely breathing. Titan's powerful jaws are cutting off the oxygen. Celestine kneels next to the wonderful beast and smiles kindly but sadly.

"How many hunters I wonder came after you, only to fail?" Says Celestine as she rubs the fur of the stag in a soothing manner. Being his killer, the least she could do is make his final moments peaceful.

"Know that none of you will be wasted." Says Celestine as the stag looks at her before the light fades from its eyes. Titan releases the throat and Celestine ushers him back, knowing he would start eating her kill. Ser Robert steps up next to her, making Celestine startled. How can someone so large be so silent? Ser Robert hands Faith's Edge to Celestine who buckles it to her waist.

"An amazing throw, princess." Compliments Barristan who bows his head.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan." Says Celestine with a smile. Robert steps up with a dumbfounded look, making Celestine suppress her laughter.

"So… I can join the tourney next month, right?" Asks Celestine with a smile. Robert stutters and drinks some wine before nodding his head.

"Very well, your mother won't like it but, a deal is a deal." Says Robert with a sigh at thinking of the shit storm this will cause with his "loving" wife. Celestine perks up and turns her head to the right as she hears something on the wind. Robert and Renly head back to the Keep with Barristan following. Titan lifts his head and turns in the same direction as Celestine.

"My lady?" Calls Cass, only to be shushed by Celestine who widens her eyes and dashes through the forest, Titan right on her heels. Lin, Lara, and Cass follow. Ser Strong looks to them and follows.

"No, stop!" Shouts a woman's voice followed by a sick laughter. Celestine feels the fear and desperation in the tone as if it was her own and moves quickly. She breaks through a bush, only to widen her eyes at the sight of four men standing around a naked women who appears to be broken from her rape. Celestine feels something overtake her and rage flows through her body.

" _A Maiden has been harmed this day_." Whispers Celestine in a tone that is not fully her own while her pupils dilate. Celestine draws Faith's Edge with the engraved words glowing and walks forward before swinging down on the back of one of the men. The man yells out before falling face first in the dirt, dead. One man turns only to see the jaws of Titan coming right at him. Titan jumps on the man, elciting a yell from the man. Titan bites down and begins to eat the man. Celestine doesn't pause even after killing her first man and slices the throat of the second man who gurgles before dying. The rapist turns with fear and struggles to pull up his pants as Celestine walks towards him. The man stands only for Celestine to bring him to his knee with a kick to the groin. The man howls out in pain.

"You bitch!" Shouts the man only for Celestine to punch him and mount him. She punches him in the face countless times before the man pleads for her to stop. Instead of heading his words, Celestine stabs Faith's Edge into his gut. However, she misses his bones and sinks the blade in further. Titan digs into the stomach of his kill as blood soaks his fur.

" _Harming a Maiden is a sin against the Mother and Father_ ," says Celestine as she sinks the blade further in, making the rapist gurgle and spit out blood, " _may they judge you harshly_." Celestine pulls the blade from the gut and is showered in a spray of blood. The man's screams echo through the forest before they die. Celestine's eyes go back to normal and she lifts her head with closed eyes before breathing in. Her face and hair are covered in blood with her clothing dyed red. Celestine exhales and opens her eyes while looking up as the leaves fall around her. Despite being covered in blood, Celestine's beauty is only enhanced. The sounds of running footsteps doesn't faze her. Suddenly gasps are heard near her. Several men wearing simple fur coats come into the clearing.

"W-What the hell." States one man with fear.

"You bitch!" Growls another as Celestine finally turns her head to them in a slow motion. Suddenly Titan pounces on another man and before they both fall, Titan rips his head off. Celestine appears to be in a state of euphoria and slowly stands after drawing the long sword from the corpse of the rapist.

"Kill her!" Shouts one man as two others charge forward, only for the first to take a war hammer to the face. The man's face is caved in from the strike before Cass swings upward, knocking the head into the air. The second man swings with his sword, only for Cass to parry and swing upward again, this time hitting the man's groin. The man's cries die in his throat.

"Who the hell is that- arrggh?" Cries the man as an arrow hits his chest. Turning to the left the men spot Lara who fires another arrow through the head of another man. Lin appears and cuts into the gut of another man with her sword. The man sprays blood into the air before Lin uses her whip to grab another man and pull him towards her before plunging her sword into his gut. Two men rush Celestine before both are shield bashed. Groaning and looking up, the two spot Ser Robert who grabs the head of one man before ripping it off and tossing it aside. He then lifts his foot and stomps on the head of the second man, shutting him up.

"Grab her!" Orders the apparent leader as three men rush Celestine who blocks and deflects their sloppy swings by spinning her swords before she guts one man. Celestine blocks with both swords before deflecting and slashing with both swords, at the gut. The man screams out as his guts fall to the ground. Celestine attacks the last man who struggles to defend himself from the onslaught of fast and powerful strikes. Celestine disarms the man before crossing her blades and beheading the man.

The last five men panic and huddle together as the girls and giant corner them. They become even more frightened when Titan walks to them with an arm in his jaws. Titan drops the arm, prompting the men to drop their weapons and surrender while getting on their knees. Celestine pays them no heed and walks over to the raped girl who is still alive but the light has gone from her eyes. She kneels next to the girl who looks to her with a broken face. The girl looks to Faith's Edge and back to Celestine who forms a sad face.

"Are you sure?" Asks Celestine in a whisper, making the girl numbly nod her head. Celestine takes out her dagger Catspaw and slices the girl's throat in a quick motion. Blood sprays on her face but the girl dies with a faint smile.

"My lady, what should we do with them?" Asks Cass with narrowed eyes at the men who plead for their lives.

"D-Don't you know who we are?" Questions the leader with a fearful face. He is rewarded with a hit to the face by Lin's whip.

"Silence scum." Says Lin.

"We're friends of Skeet the Skinner, y-you hurt us and he'll come for you." Threatens one man who appears to be quite young. Celestine stands and turns to the men with narrowed eyes.

"That'll make my job a whole lot easier," says Celestine as she sheathes Faith's Edge, "then I won't have to go and look for him myself."

"Y-You dumb slut." Says another man only to take a fist to the face curtesy of Ser Robert. The man's teeth leave his mouth from the force of the punch.

"Castrate them and hang their bodies from the walls of Kings Landing," says Celestine with a cold tone, "rapist, murderers, and traitors will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy." The men pale and the girls nod their heads.

"Yes Princess." Confirms Lin, Lara, and Cass. Titan stands next to Celestine as the girls bound the men's hands and escort them to Kings Landing. As they leave, Celestine gags and throws up. She looks at the ground before trying to stand only to feel her body frozen. However, she is suddenly lifted from the ground and a cloak is wrapped around her. Looking back, she spots Ser Robert carrying her through the forest. Titan follows the large man. Celestine sighs and places her head on his shoulder with an exhausted look in her eyes.

 **Kings Landing**

Ser Robert carries her all the way to her room, with Cersei covering her mouth with shock and Jaime calling for Qyburn. Cersei rounds on Robert and yells about him leaving her in the forest. Myrcella, Tommen and even Joffrey show faces of worry as their sister says nothing even as Ser Robert walks by them. Several handmaidens await the princess in her room and Ser Robert sets her down. The girls quickly undress the princess and set her in a bath and scrub away the blood and dirt. After washing the princess the girls bow their heads and leave, leaving Celestine with Ser Robert.

"Bring me my sword." Commands Celestine, making Ser Robert follow her orders and deliver Faith's Edge into her hands. Titan lies on the bed, next to Celestine. Celestine takes a cloth and wipes the blade of blood and does this for some time even after the blade is clean. Qyburn enters the room and walks towards Celestine who still wipes her sword down.

"My lady." Calls Qyburn to get her attention. Celestine shakes her head, as if just waking up and turns to him. Qyburn checks her over and discovers no wounds, only minor scrapes and cuts from trekking through the forest.

"What you have just gone through is a frightening experience, one that some never get over." Says Qyburn as he applies some ointment to several cuts. Celestine stops wiping her blade and looks to him.

"Do you know what is frightening to me?" Asks Celestine as she looks to Qyburn who looks to her.

"Even after killing those men, slaughtering them like animals and ordering the execution of the others," says Celestine making Qyburn nod to her words, "I feel nothing but happiness."

"Happiness?" Questions Qyburn, not understanding.

"Happiness… that scum like that will no longer harm the world we live in." Says Celestine, making Qyburn stare into her eyes.

"Is that strange?" Asks Celestine, making Qyburn look to her. He exhales with a smile and stands.

"Not at all, princess." Assures Qyburn with a smile.

"It is normal to feel relief and happiness at doing a good deed." Says Qyburn, making Celestine look to him and nod her head.

"Perhaps you are right, maybe I just need some rest." Says Celestine with a smile, returning to her usual bright self.

"Indeed, shall I fetch your handmaidens?" Asks Qyburn, making Celestine nod before lying in her bed. Several handmaidens enter the room and lie with Celestine while outside the walls of the city, hung from their feet are the five men. They have been castrated and skinned, making a gruesome display and warning those of the price of treason, and rape. Ser Robert stands guard without moving, watching over his charge while she sleeps.

* * *

 **Ok guys, this chapter is about the Hunt; Baratheon tradition and the Knight; Ser Robert Strong as Celestine's sworn sword.**

 **On the Hunt, Celestine proves her strength by throwing her spear from a great distance and killing the stag. About 300 ft. She then hears the cries of a woman and runs off the help, however she arrives to late to save the woman from her fate. Angered by this, Celestine takes Faith's Edge and delivers the Seven's judgement down on the rapists.**

 **Ser Robert Strong. Know if you've read the books, he is the knight that picks up Cersei after her walk of atonement. Many believe that the knight is the revived Ser Gregor, but it was never revealed if he is. So I decided to take the name and build and make him Celestine's sworn sword. Ser Robert in the fic will be a handsome man with shaved beard and hazel eyes. He will be very quiet and will not have any dialogue. He just does what Celestine orders.**

 **I meant to post this in the first chapter; this is not a religious story. Light of the Seven, is one of the titles that Celestine will get. Despite her belief in the Seven, she will do things that aren't… good in their eyes.**

 **Also Faith's Edge will be as long as the Silver Sword from Witcher Game. Faith's Edge will look identical to God Killer from Wonder Woman. Brightroar will be scaled down to the size of Dawn in the Game of Throne Series.**

 **Next Chapter- Knight of the Seven!**


	4. Chapter 4-Knight of the Seven

**Knight of the Seven**

* * *

 **2 Months Later- Red Keep**

Celestine lies in her bed with her eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Titan lies by her while licking her hand. Today is a big day for her as she will compete in her first tourney and become a knight at age 13, just like her uncle Jaime. While still not as good as her uncle, Celestine can fight on par with most veteran knights due to her speed and strength as well as quick judgement. She only has two opponents to worry about in the tourney, Ser Gregor and Ser Loras. Gregor is a brute with strength so she will have to be quicker while Loras is fast, which means Celestine will have to match his speed and overpower him.

"Princess, your mother is here." Says a shy girl who runs to her before falling. Celestine looks to the girl and smiles before giggling.

"Oh Sera, you never cease to amuse me." Says Celestine with a smile, making Sera blush and hide her face from embarrassment. Sera was a girl working in the kitchens before she ran into Celestine… literally. Apparently Sera is a pretty clumsy girl and crashed into Celestine who was dirtied by the food and drink. Instead of having the girl fired. Celestine seems to enjoy her cooking and made her one of her handmaidens.

"F-Forgive me!" Apologizes Sera with a red face, making Celestine giggle at the girl's embarrassment.

"Princess!" Whines Sera, as she hugs Celestine in an attempt to hide her face in Celestine's embrace. Lin, Lara, and Cass walk into the room and spot Sera who is trying to hide.

"What's wrong, Sera?" Asks Cass with a laugh, making Sera whine, "Did you fall again?" The girls laugh, making Sera whine. Ser Robert remains passive at the scene as he stands near the door.

"You should get ready, princess." Says Lin with a smile, making Celestine nod and stand. Celestine ties her hair into a tight bun before she removes her dress and glances at Ser Robert who remains unfazed. Celestine smiles with a head shake at the man's lack of emotion. She has her breast wrapped, making her breathe in.

"So lucky." Whispers Sera as she looks enviously at the princess's breast. Celestine giggles at the girl who pouts.

Celestine then dresses in a dark gray shirt with gold embroidery before putting on the same colored pants then puts on tightly fitted chainmail over the shirt. The handmaidens put the armor on her legs and waist before Celestine slips on the chest plate and clawed gauntlets. The chest plate has shoulder guards that have what appears to be lion fur that reaches back like a cloak. The armor is metallic silver with gold engravings on all parts of the armor. **(Story Image with Gold Engraving and Lion Fur Cloak.)** Celestine then buckles Faith's Edge to her right hip and takes Brightroar before buckling it to her left, the final piece of armor, Cass lowers a helm into view. The helm is carved to resemble a lion's face with a mane coming down from the top of the head and to the back of the neck. Wanting to represent both of her houses, the helm has two modest antlers. Due to the armor, it is impossible to tell that this is Princess Celestine as her face is hidden in the shadow of the helm. She doesn't want anyone forfeiting due to fighting the princess.

"You look positively murderous." Says a voice, making Celestine turn to the door and spot her uncle Tyrion.

"Good thing I won't be in this tourney." Says Tyrion, making Celestine laugh.

"Nor those to come." Quips Celestine with a laugh and muffled voice that makes her sound manlier and making Tyrion laugh. Celestine sheathes Catspaw and turns to Tyrion in a graceful maneuver. She walks around a bit before stopping and looking to Cass. She then does a front kick and Tyrion claps.

"It's perfect, Cass." Says Celestine as Cass smiles and bows her head. Cass had worked day and night to forge an armor that would provide great protection and maneuverability to the princess.

"Indeed it is." Says another voice, making the girls turn to Jaime and Cersei. Cersei walks up to Celestine who is taller than her mother even without the armor.

"You be careful." Orders Cersei, making Celestine nod her head. Jaime walks up to her and smiles.

"Remember your lessons and you'll beat any of those would be knights." Says Jaime, making Celestine nod her head.

"Cece!" Cries two young voices, making Celestine look to her younger siblings who barrel into her with a hug. Celestine crouches down and hugs her siblings while Joffrey looks from the doorway before turning his head away.

"Don't worry cubs, I'll be fine." Assures Celestine making the two nod their heads. Getting up, Celestine makes her way to the door before hugging Joffrey who is taken back at the action but hugs his sister.

"Be safe… sister." Whispers Joffrey, making Celestine giggle.

"No need to worry, your highness." Says Celestine as she ruffles his hair, making Joffrey embarrassed. He is the older sibling, he should be doing that to her. Celestine leaves the room with her entourage following her.

 **Tourney Grounds**

Celestine arrives at the Tourney grounds and smiles at the numerous people gathered. She makes out the massive figure of the Mountain and the bright armor of the Knight of Flowers. She sees other veteran knights from across the Seven Kingdoms, all hoping to win the gold and castle of their own. But, Celestine is going to win.

"Silence!" Shouts the booming voice of Robert Baratheon who wears his crown. The crowd becomes silent and look to the king. Sitting in the stands are; Margaery Tyrell with Olenna by her side, Cersei and Celestine's family with Titan sitting by Myrcella and Tommen. Her handmaidens are scattered amongst the crowd, and Oberyn Martell and his daughters; Tyene, Obara and Nymeria Sand.

"Now you all know that Tourneys grant the winner a great amount of gold," says Robert, making the fans cheer, "but that is not all that is up for winning, today."

"Today our winner has the chance to claim the old fortress of Harrenhal as their own!" Reveals Robert Baratheon, making Celestine widen her eyes. The fortress is perfect! There is a lake nearby and woods. Perfect for building her private force of Amazon Warriors.

"I thought the fortress was owned already, papa?" Says Tyene with a confused look on her face. Oberyn turns to his daughter with Ellaria on his hips. Before Oberyn can say anything, Lord Baelish intervenes

"It appears, Lord Whent passed away." Says Baelish, making Tyene form an "oh" face.

"About time too, he was getting really old." Says Renly.

"So the winner gets a castle, what a prize." Says Nymeria as she picks her nails.

"I should have enlisted." Says Obara.

"You would be killed by any one of those knights." Mocks Nymeria with a laugh.

"Shut up." Says Obara with a frown. Margaery watches her brother with a smile while Olenna looks around. Margaery sees her grandmother's looks and turns to her.

"Grandmother, are you alright?" Asks Margaery making Olenna turn to her.

"I see no sign of Princess Celestine." Says Olenna, making Margaery look around, having not seen the unrivaled beauty she possesses.

"Maybe she is sick." Offers Margaery, making Olenna hum.

"Perhaps a friendly wager?" Offers Baelish to those around. He needs to gain more coin due to the princess, taking all his fortune.

"Sounds interesting." Says Oberyn with a smile at getting a chance to win coin.

"I will place one hundred thousand gold dragons on the Mountain." Says Baelish, making the Dornish narrow their eyes at the name.

"Since there is no one participating from Dorne, I will place my money on Loras of Highgarden." Says Oberyn with a smile. Baelish looks around for more to participate before Renly throws a bag of coin.

"Same, my money is on Loras." Says Renly with a smile. Baelish looks to anyone else before Cass tosses a bag of coin to him.

"My money is on the knight representing the Houses of Lannister and Baratheon." Says Cass with a smirk, making Lin and Lara smile. Oberyn looks at the girls with surprise. The Sand Snakes also look at the tall strong looking girls.

The sound of a horn signals the start of the jousting competition. Celestine walks to her horse, a beautiful, large and strong looking tan gold Destrier with black hair. The bottom of the horse's lower legs are black. The horse looks to her and soothes into the touch. The horse looks into Celestine's eyes with a look of love. Celestine returns the look, having this horse since it was born. Celestine has raised it well, feed it well, and the two have ridden great distances. The two have become great friends and allies.

"Epona, are you ready for the day we've been waiting for?" Asks Celestine as she runs her hands through the hair. Epona lets out an approving snort as if to answer. Celestine mounts Epona who neighs before going to the field. Epona trots forward with grace and power, making many horse lovers turn their heads to her. Epona is quite big, making several believe she is a mixed breed. Epona has metallic silver horse armor with gold engraving, the same as her rider. Celestine looks to her opponent as both stand in front of the king. They both bow before Celestine makes out the sigil of House Royce of the Vale.

"Full speed, Epona." Whispers Celestine, making the horse neigh softly. The two opponents line up before the horn blows. Epona dashes from her spot with haste, surprising many spectators. Epona is very fast as well as powerful, just like her rider. Celestine's opponent is slow and fumbles with his lance before Celestine hits him perfectly, making the man sail from his horse. The crowd claps for the victor as Epona basks in the glow of victory by trotting by the stands, showing herself and rider off. Celestine internally chuckles at her horse who seems to pose several times.

"Yes!" Shout both Myrcella and Tommen with Joffrey clearing his throat from being worried. Tommen hugs Titan who licks his face. Lin, Lara and Cass put their fists in the air along with other girls in the stands. Ser Robert remains passive. Cersei breathes out a sigh of relief and drinks a cup of wine. Jaime claps proudly with Tyrion.

"Haha, did you see that?!" Booms Robert with a loud cheer. Ser Barristan chuckles at the king's enthusiasm.

"Littlefinger, I believe I too will bet on the knight representing the Royal House's." Says Tyrion as he throws a bag of coin at Baelish.

"Very well." Says Baelish, smiling at the fools. The Mountain always wins.

"Whoa, did you see the speed of that horse?" Asks an excited Tyene, making Ellaria chuckle. Oberyn has never seen a horse move with such haste and grace.

"Of course we saw it." Says Obara with folded arms.

"That was a well struck blow too." Says Nymeria, lifting her head from her nails.

"What do you think, lover?" Asks Ellaria. Oberyn however watches the knight intently, noticing the way he moved the lance.

"He's graceful, for sure." Says Oberyn. Perhaps too graceful. Oberyn then looks to the cheering girls and gazes at their weapons and physique.

"Ouch, he'll be feeling that." Says Margaery with a wince.

"Indeed, poor lad." Says Olenna in a tone that says she doesn't care.

"Well done, girl." Says Celestine as the two trot off the field. Celestine dismounts Epona and rubs her horse.

"Well struck." Says a voice, making Celestine turn to a tall man, thin and hard as a bone. He has black hair which falls over his black eyes, and he has a stubble of a beard.

"Thank you." Says Celestine with her helm hiding her lovely voice.

"Name's Bronn; son of… well you wouldn't know him." Says Bronn with a wolfish smile. Celestine laughs, before the horn sounds.

"Your name?" Asks Bronn, making Celestine turn to her horse.

"When I win the Tourney, I'll tell you." Says Celestine, making Bronn crack out with laughter.

"Fair enough." Says Bronn before mounting his horse and riding out. Man after man ride out before the horn sounds for Celestine again. Celestine mounts Epona and trots out. The people cheer and clap, looking for another win from the knight. Celestine spots her opponent and makes out the sigil of House Blount. His horse appears to be rearing to go, making Celestine look to Epona.

"Seems you've got an arrogant one this time." Says Celestine, making Epona snort while shaking her head, as if to say "bring it".

"Show him what you've got." Says Celestine before the horn sounds and both horses dash from their spots. However, the opponents horse moves so fast that his rider is caught unprepared and dangles back. Due to this, Celestine misses her lance, making the crowd "boo" the Blount. The Blount recovers and turns his horse but pales when he sees Celestine already close. Celestine hits the man in the chest with her lance, making him sail off his horse. The crowd erupts in cheers with Tommen and Myrcella cheering loudly. The joust goes on like this, with Celestine beating her opponents relatively easy. Bronn comes in with a sigh and holding his shoulder.

"You okay?" Asks Celestine, making Bronn look to him.

"Flower boy beat me." Says Bronn, making Celestine laugh.

"Is it me are does he look at the men with eyes that scream "fuck me"?" Asks Bronn, making Celestine let out a boisterous laugh like her father but more feminine.

"Yeah… he does." Laughs Celestine, laughing because Bronn hit the nail on the head. The two talk for a while and Celestine finds herself enjoying the man's company.

"Looks like you're up again, and you're facing that big fuck." Says Bronn, pointing to Ser Gregor. Celestine scoffs and turns to her horse.

"Looking forward to it." Says Celestine. Bronn walks away as Celestine prepares her horse. While combing Epona's hair, Celestine gasps in horror as she looks to Epona's head. She sees that it is not there, it has been cut clean off. She then looks down at herself to see she has a large gash down her chest. She blinks to see Epona looking at her and snorts. Celestine sweats a little at the hallucination and mounts Epona. Epona can sense her rider is not fully paying attention and bucks. Celestine holds on and pets Epona.

"I-I'm fine." Says Celestine shakily as Epona trots out with her head held high. Celestine looks to Ser Gregor and becomes fearful. What did she just see? Why was Epona killed? Why was she hurt? So many questions pop in her head that she doesn't hear the horn sound. Gregor moves forward just as Celestine becomes aware of the match. She counter charges but Gregor lands a hit. However, Celestine remains on her horse. Epona snorts loudly while bucking again. Celestine holds on and is forced forward. Epona looks into her eyes and sees fear, making her snort. Celestine takes a breath and nods.

"I'm sorry, you're right, overcome my fear." Says Celestine as she charges forward. Gregor charges towards her and the two past each other with a large great helm, flying into the air. Gregor turns with a growl and spits out some blood. He charges forward again, making Celestine charge. The two get close and hit each other with their lances. Celestine begins to fall back before Epona bites the reins, pulling her up. Gregor remains on his horse and growls. The two pause as the spectators remain on the edge of their seats. Baelish looks in surprise at the knight remaining on his horse after taking the Mountain's blow. Cersei watches in worry with Tommen, Myrcella and Joffrey. Robert sits up and sets his mug down with a frown on his face. Both horses trot into positions and Epona hits the ground with her hooves before snorting loudly. Gregor's horse returns the challenge with a snort. Epona lets out a loud shout while slamming her hooves on the ground.

"This is it." Says Oberyn, making his daughters look to him.

"What is?" Asks Tyene as Ellaria looks on.

"This will decide to match." Says Oberyn.

"Come on, princess." Whispers Cass. The two horses seem to glare at each other with their riders doing the same. A soft breeze makes the horses dash from their spots. Celestine waits as Gregor aims for her head. At the last second, Celestine moves her head with Gregor's lance scraping the helm. Celestine then summons all her strength and slams the lance into the chest of Gregor who dangles back before falling off his horse. The crowd erupts into cheers with Baelish looking dumbfounded. Epona bucks and neighs loudly with a cheer.

"Hehehaha, woohoo, hahaha!" Laughs Celestine as Epona looks with an amused smile on her face. The two bask in the glow of victory before the sound of Gregor roaring draws Celestine's attention. Gregor takes his massive sword and beheads his horse before stalking towards Epona.

"Hya!" Shouts Celestine as Epona turns with haste. However, Gregor grabs the reins and pulls Epona and Celestine down. Celestine yells out a groan as Epona falls. Gregor lifts his sword, making Celestine pale.

"No!" Shouts Celestine as Gregor swings down, aiming for Epona. Suddenly a large sword intercepts Gregor's equally large sword. Ser Gregor growls as he comes face to face with Ser Strong. The two giants lock blades in a test of strength. To the astonishment of the crowd, Ser Robert is just as strong as Ser Gregor. Ser Gregor roars and deflects the blade before swinging, only for Ser Robert to parry his swing and punch his face. Ser Gregor's head snaps back before he comes back with a fist of his own. Ser Robert is hit in the gut but recovers and the two clash swords again. Ser Robert twists his sword and sticks it into the ground, forcing the Mountain's sword to do the same. The two grapple each other in another test of strength. Suddenly a shadow overtakes Ser Gregor who looks to see Epona and Celestine. Epona bucks wildly and swings with her front hooves. Ser Robert moves away as Ser Gregor is hit in the face and falls back.

"Stop this madness in the name of your King!" Shouts Robert, making Ser Robert stand still and Celestine to stop Epona. Gregor stands and leaves the grounds with a growl.

"Well Littlefinger," says Renly with a smile, "seems like you lost this one." Baelish internally growls but hands the money to the winners.

"Ser Loras, will beat the knight." Says Renly with a smile as Loras rides out. Celestine grabs a new lance and Epona trots to her side. Still basking in the adrenaline of her match, Celestine is feeling stronger than ever. Epona snorts loudly as she too feels it. The horn sounds and both horses dash towards each other. The two pass by each other with Celestine missing her hit and Loras tagging her shoulder.

"Yes." Says Renly with a smile. Celestine rolls her shoulder and lines up again. Loras lines up as well before dashing towards the knight. Celestine counter charges and the two slam their lances into each other but only one stays on their horse. Loras reels back before falling off his horse with Celestine turning and pointing her broken lance into the air, making the crowd cheer loudly. Loras groans on the ground as Celestine cheers.

"Well, better luck in the duels, Lord Renly." Taunts Baelish, making Renly glare and click his teeth.

Celestine rides into the stables before dismounting Epona and running her hand through the black hair. Epona lets out a whine and nuzzles Celestine's face, making Celestine giggle. The two place their heads against each other with Celestine smiling.

"Thank you, girl." Says Celestine as Epona snorts. A stable boy arrives and Celestine looks to him.

"Take good care of her, understood?" Demands Celestine, scarring the poor boy who nods vigorously. Celestine pats her horse with a smile.

"Give her fresh water, carrots and oats." Says Celestine as the stable boy leads Epona away. Suddenly, someone snakes an arm around her shoulder, making Celestine turn to Bronn.

"Well done, beating both the Flower and Mountain." Says Bronn with a smile, making Celestine giggle but it comes out as a chuckle.

"Are you participating in the duels?" Asks Celestine with curiosity and worry at having to face her new friend. Bronn sighs and shakes his head with a shrug.

"Nope, too much work." States Bronn, making Celestine laugh.

"Well, wait until I win the Tourney and I'll show you who I am." Says Celestine as she straps both Faith's Edge and Brightroar to her hips. Bronn raises a brow before shrugging.

"Okay, but you better win." Says Bronn with a point. Celestine laughs and nods her head before a horn sounds, signaling the duels.

In the stands, the Martell party is happy by the defeat of the Mountain. The fans still cheer for the victor of the joust while Baelish passes out coin he's lost. Renly passes his coin out as well as Oberyn who bet on Loras. Ellaria rubs her lover's chest with a giggle at his frown.

"Perhaps another bet on the duels?" Offers Baelish, trying to get some coin out of this Tourney.

"I'll place my money on the victor of the joust." Says Oberyn with a smile. He is not the only one as ordinary citizens also place money on the knight. Renly bets on Loras again while Baelish bets on the Mountain.

"A joust is one thing but dueling is another." Says Baelish with a smile. The crowd cheers when Celestine comes out, making the princess smile with a faint blush, that cannot be seen. She looks to her opponent who appears to be a veteran knight from the Vale. He wields a single sword and steps up. Celestine draws Faith's Edge and spins it in her hands entering her stance, resting the sword on her forearm.

"Honor to you." Says the Knight of the Vale, making Celestine nod her head. The fight begins when the Vale Knight, dashes forward with an overhead. Celestine blocks the overhead and pushes back before swinging down with a crushing overhead counter. The Vale Knight staggers from the blow and steps back but Celestine shoulder bashes him before swinging twice. The Vale Knight blocks the first swing but is cut by the second. Celestine trips the Vale Knight and aims her sword at his throat.

"I yield!" Says the Vale Knight while panting. Celestine takes her sword away from his throat before helping the man up. The man has a cut down his armor with some slight bleeding from his leg and chest, proving the sharpness of Faith's Edge. The crowd claps for the opening fight with Myrcella and Tommen cheering again.

"That was a great counter." Says Oberyn as he had watched the overhead counter.

"It was so quick too." Says Obara.

"Must have taken a lot of practice to get the timing right." Notes Tyene.

"His attacks were all so accurate." Muses Nymeria.

"That knight is quite the warrior." Says Margaery, making Olenna hum. She has still seen no sign of the princess.

Celestine walks back to the tent and waits for her next match. She lifts her head when she sees the Mountain who glares at her. Several matches go by and Celestine goes out for her second match. Walking out she spots her opponent who is a lot bigger than her first one. He wears heavy armor and wields a battle axe.

"Ready to die?" Asks the Knight from the Twins.

"Not yet." Says Celestine as the knight charges forward. Celestine draws Faith's Edge and dodges a slow swing before spinning and cutting the back of the knight. The knight grunts and Celestine sees the strike did almost no damage.

" _The armor is pretty thick_." Thinks Celestine as she parries two blows before thrusting. The Knight blocks her thrust and swings for her abdomen. Celestine dodges the blow and passes by the knight. She then spots a weak point and spins to a stop.

"You're quick, but dead." Says the knight as he charges forward. Celestine runs forward with haste. The knight swings down but Celestine evades to the right and plunges her sword into the shoulder area before pulling out just as quickly. The knight stumbles forward with a groan before falling to the dirt. The crowd erupts in a loud cheer with Myrcella and Tommen holding up two fingers.

"Yeah!" Shouts Cass with a laugh, making the others giggle.

"He uses his superior agility to win this battle." Says Oberyn as he muses over the young knight.

"That was a quick thrust to the shoulder." Compliments Nymeria.

"Why does she have two swords?" Asks Obara as Tyene looks on.

"In case she loses one?" Offers Tyene. Celestine moves back to the tents and cleans off her sword. As she does, the other matches begin. She remains focused and controls her breathing. She is pretty tired from the Tourney but still has enough to finish. Time flies by before Celestine stands for her semi-final match. She exits the tent and spots her opponent. Ser Loras Tyrell. Ser Loras wields a longsword that is tied to his hip and shield as he comes to the arena. In his hands he has a spear. Celestine stands in front of her opponent, on guard.

"You are impressive, but you won't win this time." Says Loras with a smile before putting his visor down.

Celestine draws Faith's Edge as Loras moves forward. He zig zags and thrusts with his spear, making Celestine dodge and swing. Loras lifts his shield to block the blow before turning to face Celestine who comes down with a running thrust. Loras blocks the thrust and swings his spear. Celestine ducks under the spear and swings her sword, only for Loras to block. Ser Loras thrusts three times with his spear but Celestine blocks all of them before Loras attempts a jab from above. Celestine dodges and breaks the spear head with her foot. As she does she is forced to block a swing from Loras's sword. The swords grind against each other before Celestine deflects and spins, quickly drawing Brightroar that aims for the waist of Ser Loras. Loras however is quick to block the blade and deflect it. However, Celestine swings with Faith's Edge, forcing Ser Loras to duck under the attack. He swings for the shins of Celestine who positions her leg to block with her shin guards. Ser Loras stands only to block an upward thrust, as he does, Celestine uses Brightroar to deflect his shield. Ser Loras swings down, only for Celestine to block with both swords and deflect. Ser Loras, blocks as the swords hit his shield. Suddenly however, he takes a kick to the face and falls.

"Dammit." Growls Ser Loras as he stands. Celestine spins her swords before Ser Loras moves forward with a swing. Celestine blocks with Faith's Edge before swinging with Brightroar. Ser Loras blocks with his shield and pushes Celestine back. In the separation, Ser Loras cuts the chest plate of Celestine who looks down at the cut.

"Come on." Says Ser Loras as he swings again. Celestine blocks the blow before crossing her blades and pushing forward. Ser Loras raises his shield to block only for Celestine to separate her swords, tearing his shield out of his hands and knocking his helm off. Loras looks to her and touches his upper left brow as blood runs down. Ser Loras swings only for Celestine to dodge. In a quick maneuver, Celestine reverse grips Faith's Edge and places it behind Ser Loras's neck while having the tip of Brightroar at his throat.

"I yield!" Shouts Ser Loras while panting. He hears the faint pants of his opponent who takes his swords away from Ser Loras. The crowd cheers for both fighters as Celestine raises Brightroar in the air.

"Well Lord Renly, seems you've lost." Says Baelish with a smile. Renly glares and looks worried over the cut Ser Loras got.

"Don't gloat, Littlefinger, you're about to join him." Says Oberyn as he smiles. Celestine pants as she gets to the tent. She closes the tent and takes off her helmet. She gathers water into her hands and soaks her face. She has a few minutes to rest before he final match. She takes some water and chugs it before placing her helm back on. Exiting her tent she spots her final opponent, Ser Gregor who looks happy as can be.

"You could hand me my money right now?" Offers Baelish with a smile.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." States Oberyn. Cersei looks worried and appears near to a panic attack with Myrcella and Tommen the same. How is their sister going to beat that thing?! Celestine draws Brightroar and Faith's Edge while moving forward. She spins the swords around her as she stands in front of Gregor.

"Time to die!" Shouts Gregor as he swings down. Celestine dodges the swing and counters with a swing from Faith's Edge. Gregor blocks the swing and pushes forward, however he suffers an upward swing from Brightroar. Gregor's helm falls off and he has a cut on his face. Gregor swings downward, making Celestine dodge and swing with Faith's Edge. Gregor lifts his sword to block but Celestine spins around him, tripping him. Gregor lands in a heap before he quickly raises his sword to block Faith's Edge and Brightroar. Gregor growls before deflecting the blade and grabbing Celestine's foot and flipping her. Celestine lands with a grunt and watches as Gregor uses his sword to prop himself up. Celestine kicks the sword out of his hand, making Gregor fall again as Celestine spin kicks him in the jaw. Blood flies out of the mouth of Gregor before he comes back with a right hand that sends Celestine sprawling back. Celestine stands as Gregor does the same.

"Cunt!" Shouts Gregor as he attacks again. Celestine blocks the sword with both of hers and deflects the massive blade before coming back with a swing. Gregor suffers two cuts to his armor and chest, while some of the straps of the armor are cut off. Gregor growls and enters a stance. Celestine spins her swords in preparation and it comes with a swing from Gregor that is easily blocked by Celestine. Celestine swings with Brightroar but Gregor blocks and swings again. Celestine deflects with Faith's Edge before spinning and swinging with Brightroar. Gregor blocks the sword and pushes Celestine back. Celestine regains her footing and swings with both swords, forcing Gregor to block. Celestine continues her attack with a flurry of blows, but Gregor blocks them all. Gregor counters and swings his sword but Celestine blocks before crossing her blades and thrusting. Gregor leans back, less he lose his head before lashing out with a kick to the mid-section. Celestine falls back with a groan while holding her stomach. In the fall, Faith's Edge left her hand.

"Die!" Growls Gregor as he swings down. Celestine evades to the right before kicking Gregor's leg from under him. Gregor falls and is hit by a left punch. Gregor growls and swings again but Celestine blocks the swing with her arms. Gregor growls and tries to grab the throat of Celestine who knows if he does, it's over. Celestine lifts her knee and catches Gregor in the groin, making him howl out before he is knocked off her by a head-butt. Celestine rolls backwards while Gregor grabs the spear head she broke from her fight with Ser Loras. Despite the life or death situation she is in, Celestine can't help but feel so good.

" _Ah, this is a good feeling_ ," thinks Celestine as she blocks several strikes, " _is this what the Warrior feels_?"

"Come on giant, you're beginning to bore me!" Taunts Celestine, making Gregor growl.

Celestine evades the swing from the spear head and cuts the thigh of Gregor who yells out before swinging his sword. Celestine blocks with Brightroar and thrusts for the head. Gregor evades and pants with Celestine doing the same. Gregor swings with the spear head but Celestine blocks, only to gasp when Gregor cuts her stomach with his sword. Celestine steps back and pants while holding her wound. Gregor seizes his chance and thrusts with his spear head. Celestine pants as time slows before in a quick motion she disarms Gregor of the spear head and ducks under a swing from his sword before spinning and feinting, tricking Gregor into blocking only for the spear head to go into his shoulder. The spectators widen their eyes at a sight they never thought they would see; the Mountain falling to his knees. Gregor gasps and looks up as Celestine spins her sword and prepares to swing down.

"Enough, we have a winner!" Booms Robert with a smile as Celestine holds her wound. Cersei pales as she sees her daughter wounded. Celestine removes her helm, giving the crowd a view of her midnight black hair and blue green eyes. Celestine releases her hair from the bun and the wind blows her hair to the right. Celestine retrieves Faith's Edge before thrusting both swords into the air in an x shape. The crowd erupts with cheers as Celestine stands.

"Knight of the Seven!" Shouts the crowd.

"Bless you Princess Celestine!" Erupts the crowd.

"Qyburn!" Shouts Cersei as she enters the arena. Robert enters the arena and beckons Celestine to bow.

"In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women." Recites the High Septon who knights the princess himself. Celestine pants and holds her wound.

"Well that was a surprise." Says Margaery. She would have never thought a princess or even a lady would fight in a Tourney. Celestine pants as looks at Gregor who is taken off the field.

"So that is the princess." States Oberyn as he looks at the worried looks of her family.

"She is very beautiful." Says Tyene.

"She's a Lannister." Reminds Obara with folded arms.

"I hope we don't have to face her," states Nymeria, making her sisters look to her, "I have no wish to die so young."

 **Red Keep**

Celestine sits with her chest exposed as Qyburn stitches her wound up. Celestine winces as he pulls the stitches before dabbing an ointment of some kind on the wound. Cass, Lin, Lara, Sera and Ser Robert stand in the room with Titan laying on the bed. Celestine drinks some wine to dull the pain before Qyburn finishes.

"That should do it… I would tell you to take it easy but, I know you better." Says Qyburn, making Celestine giggle and fully dress herself.

"You know me so well." States Celestine before the doors open and Bronn steps inside. Celestine lifts a glass to him making him laugh.

"Well, you fooled me." Says Bronn, making Celestine stand and walk to him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Says Celestine as she walks by him, prompting Bronn to follow.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to stay?" Asks Celestine as Bronn shrugs.

"I came here for gold and seeing as I didn't get any, it's time to move on." Says Bronn as Celestine hums. The two stop at a door, making Bronn raise a brow.

"Well I like to give my friends gifts, especially if I don't know when I'll see them again." Smiles Celestine.

"Gold?" Asks Bronn, making Celestine giggle.

"Well, you might not get gold but… I will gift you something no man has gotten before." Says Celestine with a smile as she opens the doors. Steam leaves the room and blinds Bronn before the steam fades. In the room are dozens of naked warrior girls who smile at Bronn.

"Ah, so you are the won who's befriended the princess?" Asks one girl, giving Bronn a glimpse of her breast.

"On second thought, I might stay for a while." Says Bronn as he enters the bath. Celestine giggles before walking back to her room with Ser Robert following. As the two enter the room, Celestine shuts the door and removes her dress. Ser Robert turns to her and can see the look in her eyes. With no words, Ser Robert removes his armor and sword before he catches Celestine who jumps on him.

"Don't let this get to your head," says Celestine as she looks Ser Robert in the eyes, "I just think it is time I fully become a woman." Ser Robert nods his head and Celestine gasps before leaning her head back.

* * *

 **Ok so here is the latest chapter. This one is pretty long. Despite the ending, Celestine and Ser Robert will not be a pairing. It's just her hormones that need quelling. Not to say she doesn't like Ser Robert, just not romantically.**

 **I've been writing nonstop because it's all in my head and I need to get it out quickly. Then as I was writing this, I got another idea for a story!**

 **So Celestine has been knighted and will rule Harrenhal. The reason I chose this for her next title.**

 **Next Chapter- Lioness of the Crownlands!**


	5. Chapter 5-Lioness of the Crownlands

**Lioness of the Crownlands!**

* * *

 **Notice- Guys I have gone back and changed Celestine's hair color to Midnight black! I totally forgot that as a Baratheon, she would have Black Hair… noob mistake! Also got a cast for Cass, Lara, Lin, and Sera.**

 **Cass-Anja Rubik with Black Hair**

 **Lara-Katrina Law**

 **Lin-Jamie Chung**

 **Sera-Emily Ratajkowski**

 **As for Celestine- A Mix between Josephine Skriver and Elsie Hewitt**

* * *

After her victory at the Tourney, Celestine immediately made her way to Harrenhal. After a farewell to her siblings, Celestine met with her father who told her of the Crownlands. Apparently, the Small Council did not take the threat of the Wild Tribes allying as a threat. Skeet the Skinner has allied most of the tribes and demanded they be given a significant portion of land. Needless to say, King Robert refused. Now the tribes have attacked several caravans and towns, instigating chaos in the Crownlands. Celestine has been sent to handle the matter and handle it she will.

At Harrenhal, Celestine has fortified and rebuilt her damaged castle. Now the walls are built high and armed, able to hold an army. Her Amazon warriors are now up to 10,000, due to more women joining after the Tourney as well as her arriving in Harrenhal. The Amazon training is hard and physically taxing but those who endure come out stronger than ever. Along with her 10,000 Amazons, Celestine has recruited men and women into a standing army. While these men and women aren't the Amazons, they are capable enough in battle. The garrison at Harrenhal is 25,000 strong, while Celestine's army is 60,000 strong including the Amazons. Amazons also bathe in the cold waters of the God's Eye and train to endure the cold weather they might come across.

Celestine sits in the Main Hall of her castle as Sera reads a message from Kings Landing. The message details the movements of Skeet and his Tribes. The bulk of his force is standing in between, Tumbleton and Stoney Sept. Celestine closes her eyes in thought at the movements of her enemy. Most of the Wild Tribes have allied with Skeet but some have stayed out of the conflict that is sure to come.

"The Fern Riders." Says Celestine as she opens her eyes. The Fern Riders are one of, if not the strongest Tribe in the Crownlands but have opted to stay out of the coming battle. That being said, she doubts the animosity between Crown and Tribe have ceased. Along with the Fern Riders are the Saxs; a powerful tribe of warriors whose army consists of Light Cavalry and infantry. But, they have a weakness that Celestine will exploit.

"Send Orys with a message to the Fern Riders about wishing to exchange words." Says Celestine as she stands from her chair. Orys is a large falcon looking more like an eagle with black feathers. A bird that Celestine had come across on her journey to Harrenhal. She took the wounded bird in and saw that it was brought back to full health. The bird chose to remain near its savior.

"Yes, my lady." Says a young man with salute. The salute gestures involves slamming a fist to their chest.

"We make way to the Blackwater Rush." Orders Celestine as she exits the hall. Celestine wears a red cloak with her armor on. As she marches out, she is handed her helm before she mounts Epona who snorts. Above her, Orys takes off ahead of her. She takes her army and rides out of Harrenhal, with her flag. The flag has a stag and lioness on their respective house colors. Celestine has hair flowing freely in the wind and places her helm on her head.

"Move out!" Orders Cass as she rides next to Celestine, Lara, Lin, and Titan. Titan moves with haste as he runs with the vast army. Dust and dirt is kicked into the air as Celestine's army moves out. Orys sours ahead of the army before vanishing from sight, in mere seconds, proof of his speed.

 **Kings Landing**

In the Small Council chambers, Robert sits with Jon Arryn, and Cersei, as well as the other members. Cersei worries of her daughter's new mission and glares at Robert for sending her on it. Varys looks over the council to see Renly looking bored, Stannis as unreadable as ever, Baelish scheming, and Pycelle muttering to himself.

"What news?" Asks Robert in a booming voice, snapping Varys out of his thoughts. Varys turns to King Robert as the man chugs a mug of wine.

"I've received word that Princess Celestine has left Harrenhal with her army in tow." Announces Varys, making Cersei snap her eyes to him. Instead of ravens, Celestine has switched from falcons due to their speed. It takes them a greatly reduced time to receive word from lords and ladies. But this seems exclusive to Kings Landing.

"Is she unharmed?" Demands Cersei, making Varys look to her.

"I believe so," says Varys before returning his gaze to Robert, "I believe she is going to exchange words with the Fern Riders."

"Those savages?!" Sneers Cersei as everyone knows how that Tribe got their reputation. They often rode down people they've captured for sport.

"She probably wants to know where they stand." Says Jon Arryn with a thoughtful look.

"They have revealed they are not supporting Skeet." Says Renly with a shrug.

"At least not openly." Adds Stannis with a stern look.

"And let's not forget, they did raid a town just one month ago." Says Baelish, making Robert nod his head.

"For now, we will let Celestine handle the situation." Says Robert, making the other lords nod their heads. Cersei however, looks to Robert in shock.

"You mean do nothing?!" Says Cersei, making Robert turn to her.

"She has chosen to go there herself, meaning she doesn't want help." Says Robert as he stands and dismisses everyone. Cersei stands and stomps after Robert who pays no heed to her. Ser Barristan and Jaime walk by the king.

"Robert!" Calls Cersei, making Robert sigh at her using his first name. Now he knows he's in for it. Robert turns to his "loving" wife who glares at him.

"Ugh, the decision has been made!" Booms Robert with folded arms.

"The wrong decision." Says Cersei as Robert turns with a scoff and walks down the halls, "She is our daughter! Who else will protect her if we don't?!"

"Dammit woman, she has chosen to dress, ride, and swing a sword like a man!" Says Robert, making Cersei detect a bit of judging in his voice.

"And you encouraged her!" Reminds Cersei as Robert had encouraged Celestine to take up arms. Robert sighs and rubs the back of his head.

"I didn't mean for her to become so… warrior like." Says Robert, making Cersei appalled.

"What did you think would happen when she asked to learn the way of the sword?!" Exclaims Cersei at her idiot husband. Really? Did he think this was just a phase she would grow out of!

"She will eventually have to wed and no man wants to be inferior to his wife!" Booms Robert before he stops himself. Cersei looks to Robert with a gaze that the Stranger would shrink from.

"What did you just say?" Asks Cersei with a cold tone, making Robert chug his wine, looking very nervous. Ser Barristan looks to Jaime who looks just as surprised.

"Marriage? Our daughter is barely a woman and already you speak words of marriage." Continues Cersei with growing anger, which would have any sane man running for the hills.

"She is of age to receive proposal." Defends Robert as he refuses to look Cersei in the eye, knowing he would only see a raging inferno, seconds away from erupting. At 13, Celestine is able to be married and proposed to. But due to her warrior ways and unwillingness to obey any man, the proposals have increased. Cersei knows the people sending these proposals only look at Celestine as something to conquer.

"And what fool would dare to believe his offspring was worthy to wed **_our_** daughter?" Asks Cersei, emphasizing the word "our".

"… There have been too many to count." Reveals Robert, making Cersei internally sigh. Her daughter's beauty has been spoken in words, all over the Seven Kingdoms. Sometimes Cersei wishes her daughter was of average beauty, that way she would not get so many lecherous looks. However, such thoughts are brief as she would not change her daughter's beauty at all. Even her warrior ways compliment her beauty.

"So you aim to marry her to someone." Says Cersei, already putting the pieces together. Robert scoffs and continues to walk down the halls.

"She will have to wed eventually." Says Robert, making Cersei nod her head.

"Yes but when that day comes, we will decide who together." Says Cersei, already knowing Robert will not listen to any of her suggestions. She knows who he will try to marry her to. Robert ignores her and continues to walk away, angering Cersei

"She was not born to live out your fantasies!" Shouts Cersei, making Robert stop dead in his tracks.

"You would have our daughter go North to marry one of Eddard Stark's pups and fulfill a long dead dream of **_yours_**." Growls Cersei with hatred, making Robert turn to her with narrowed eyes.

"Carful now, carful!" Warns Robert with growing anger. Cersei smirks now putting the pieces fully together.

"You do not believe the pup would accept a woman who follows no man and does what she wants, when she wants?" Questions Cersei with a smile, knowing her daughter will do what she wants regardless of anyone's thoughts. Robert narrows his eyes at Cersei, making her laugh.

"Well you're right, for once." Says Cersei with a smirk.

"She needs to be taught in the ways of women." Says Robert with a booming voice. Cersei scoffs and walks to him.

"I've taught her all about being a woman." Says Cersei, surprising Robert, "This is a surprise to you because you have never helped raise her. You have never seen the smile that graces her face when gifted with luxurious cloth and jewels."

"She is a woman Robert." Says Cersei before walking by her husband, "One that will not be controlled by any man. A lioness with no equal on this heaven and earth." Cersei walks away from her husband who is stuck in his thoughts.

 **South of the Gold Road**

The land is filled with mud and trees. The sun begins to set on the horizon. A large group of wild looking men absent of women, sit, apparently waiting for something. Orys sits perched upon a barren branch, with his head cocking ever so often. Standing with folded arms in front of the group of Fern Riders, is Garus, chief of the Fern Riders. Garus is a muscular aged man with gray hair and dark brown eyes. As time goes by, a young man looking very similar to Garus stepped up to Garus.

"Father, why do we wait here?" Asks the young man, making Garus turn to his son.

"Drecus, you must learn patience or I fear you will not live long." Says Garus with a sigh, making Drecus lower his head.

"Forgive me, father." Says Drecus, making Garus nod his head.

"As to why we wait here; Princess Celestine Baratheon would have words with us." Reveals Garus, making many men laugh at his answer. Drecus laughs with them before stopping.

"A woman wishes to have words like a man," laughs Drecus while looking to the others, "does she have a cock too?!" The men burst out laughing before Garus opens his eyes. The ground subtly shakes making Orys take to the air. The laughter dies out as more become aware of the unsteady ground. The sounds of war cries accompany the shaking earth before through the tree line come the Amazons.

"Prepare for battle!" Shouts Drecus as he draws his sword with many others.

"Wait, if they were here to fight, they would have surrounded us first." Says Garus with folded arms.

"Proof a woman's duty is to spread her legs and give birth." Says Drecus with a laugh. Garus shakes his head with a small smile.

"Stand down, we will hear the girl out." Says Garus, making his men sheath their weapons. The Amazons stop their horses before they part to allow a silver armored knight with a red cloak ride up. The face is hidden by a helm that resembles a lion with antlers sticking from the helm. The figures rides up before stopping her horse. Garus looks to the horse and smiles at the look. A strong horse with a wild look. The figure dismounts before taking off the helm, to reveal Celestine. Celestine rolls her head, making her hair flow in the wind. Garus raises an eyebrow at the beauty of the girl before him. He like everyone else has heard the rumors but seeing is believing.

"I apologize for my delay," says Celestine as she hands her helm to a young woman wearing armor, "crossing the Blackwater rush, took longer than expected."

"Think nothing of it." Waves off Garus with an amused smile. He gazes at the warrior women before him and smiles. Celestine can see his mocking smile and ignores it as she sits. However, Drecus walks up, making her Amazons step forward.

"Seems the rumors were true about your beauty." Says Drecus with a smile, making Celestine put on her fake smile, "I long to have those lips around my hard cock!" The men burst out laughing while the women glare and growl.

"A pity it would not stir emotion within any woman." Quips Lin with a smile, making the women laugh out and the men to stop laughing. Drecus looks to Lin with anger and wounded pride. Celestine coughs to hide her laugh before turning serious.

"Let us not lower ourselves to vulgar words," says Celestine as she looks to Garus, "I've called us here to talk."

"Women do not speak unless spoke to." Growls Drecus, making Celestine and her Amazons glare.

"This woman speaks… or at least she tries but with a small rat constantly chattering, the Mother herself would find it hard." Says Celestine, making Drecus growl and step forward with hands on his weapon. Garus lifts his hand to stop his son with a smile.

"Indeed, let us speak." Says Garus with a smile, making Celestine wink to Drecus who growls. Celestine waves her hand and another woman comes forward and pours wine into two cups. The two drink in silence before Garus lowers his cup.

"So why have you called us here, woman?" Asks Garus, noticing the twitch in Celestine's hand at the disrespect, though she hides it well behind a sweet smile.

"I've come to see where you stand when it pertains to Skeet and his traitors." Says Celestine as she lowers her cup. Garus chuckles and leans back in his chair.

"I believe we gave you our answer." Says Garus with a smirk, making Celestine's smile leave her face.

"True, you said you are not with Skeet," says Celestine, making Garus nod his head, "and yet, a week later you attacked a small town."

"A coincidence." Shrugs Garus, making Celestine control her anger. Titan growls by Cass who holds his fur to keep him in place.

"You attacking a town within the Seven Kingdoms, is a coincidence?" Says Celestine with a blank face. Garus drinks more wine before placing his cup down.

"If you have proof of otherwise," says Garus as he gestures with his hands while a smirk is formed on his lips, "please present it." The silence is deafening as Celestine looks at Garus before smiling.

"If that is the case, then you will have no problem allying with us." Says Celestine, making Garus double take before laughing.

"And why would we do that?" Laughs Drecus with the men.

"Because if you don't you will be considered enemies of the Crown and be put down…, for good this time." Reveals Celestine with a smile on her face. The laughs die down and are replaced with glares.

"Threatening us will not gain our support, girl." States Garus with a smirk. Celestine looks to Garus with an appalled face.

"I would never threaten you!" Exclaims Celestine before her face turns cold, "But I would promise you."

"You fucking bit-." Starts Drecus before Garus stands and slaps his son. Drecus looks to his father with confusion.

"You speak out of turn and with disrespect again and I will cut your tongue from your mouth!" Shouts Garus, making Drecus lower his head and nod. Celestine raises a delicate brow at the threat.

"Yes father." Says Drecus before he steps back while Garus sits. Garus turns to Celestine who remains passive at the outburst. Garus thinks over his options; he had hoped to secretly aid Skeet into uniting the Tribes to take the Crownlands, then offer ransom in exchange for their lands back. But now he has been put in a difficult position. But he has no choice but to ally with the Crown less his own people suffer.

"We will help put down this Skeet, in return I hope you remember those that chose to aid you." Says Garus making Celestine smile.

"Of course and to prove no harm done," says Celestine as she claps her hands. From the back of the Amazons come hordes of food and wine for the Fern Riders, "I offer you food and drink." Garus laughs and grips Celestine's forearm with a shake. Drecus looks around to see his people eat and drink before allowing himself to smile.

Celestine sits with a smile at the Fern Riders eating and drinking without care. The Amazons join the feast with several fights breaking out for one of the men groping an Amazon. But all is fine as the celebration continues. Garus sits next to Celestine and passes her a cup of wine.

"I must say, we expected a battle when you offered to speak to us." Garus with a smile as he drinks, while gazing at Celestine.

"You were not alone in such assumptions." Reveals Celestine with a smirk, making Garus laugh out. He claps his arm around Celestine who looks to the offending arm. She allows him this with a fake smile.

"So, no anger at past aggressions?" Says Garus with a smile as he boldly moves Celestine's cloak from off her shoulder to get a better look at her body. Celestine smiles and sets her cup down before looking to Garus. Garus gazes at the body of Celestine, completely ignoring what she is saying.

"Anger? There is no such thing." Assures Celestine with a smile as she leans in close. Garus smiles and moves closer before a sickening sound of pierced flesh hits his ear. He grunts and looks down to see Catspaw in his gut before looking to Celestine who still smiles before she stabs him again and her face turns cold, "Only a debt repaid for the innocent men, women and children you slaughtered at the town you burned down." Garus spits out blood before Celestine stabs him again and again.

"And the women who you force to bare your children before you discard them." Says Celestine as Garus attempts to say something but Celestine straddles him. From everyone's view point, it looks as if Celestine and Garus are making out or fucking. Garus attempts to warn his men but he can't get loose from Celestine.

"I want you to know that… you will not make the journey to the Stranger alone," says Celestine as she whispers in his ear, "your son and people will follow shortly." With her words said, Celestine snaps Garus's neck.

The Amazons look to each other and smile before weapons are drawn. Fern Riders are cut down one after another by the surprise attack. From the forest come the army of men and women that follow Celestine and her Amazons. The Fern Riders attempt to fight back but the trap has been sprung. One after another, the Tribesmen fall to Amazon blades. Celestine stands and walks through the fight as Cass slams her hammer into the jaw of a Fern Rider. Lin cuts down man after man with fast and deadly strikes while Lara fires her arrows. Titan pounces on a Fern Rider before tearing his head off and pouncing on another.

The massacre takes only several minutes as the Fern Riders are overwhelmed by the attack. Dawn breaks through the forest to show dead bodies on the forest floor. Celestine sits upon Epona who snorts. The fading screams of Fern Riders echo through the forest as well as pleading from the warriors. Men and women with spears go around killing those still alive.

"Pfft, great warriors my ass." Says Cass with disappointment as her hammer is perched upon her shoulder.

"We did have the advantage." Says Lin with a shrug.

"Even if we didn't, we would have still crushed these weaklings." Says Lara.

"But how many of us would have fallen?" Asks Celestine. If there is an option that will save the lives of her brothers and sisters, she will take it, no matter what. Celestine then hears the footsteps of several people and she turns to see Drecus and several men with blood running down their bodies.

"Y-You bitch." Growls Drecus, while Celestine remains stone faced.

"Ah, you're still alive." Says Celestine as if she had forgotten him. Drecus roars and runs forward, only to take and arrow to the leg, curtesy of Lara. The others are caught by lassos and pulled down.

"String them up." Commands Celestine as she turns her horse.

"Why?!" Shouts Drecus, making Celestine pause and turn to him.

"Why what?" Asks Celestine.

"My father agreed to your terms and yet you still kill us, evil bitch!" Demands Drecus, making Celestine tilt her head.

"Evil?" Repeats Celestine before she smiles like an innocent child, "It's not my fault." Her face turns cold and Epona trots up to Drecus.

"It's yours for thinking you could get away with killing my people and then lying about aiding our enemies." Says Celestine before she takes the lasso and pulls up.

"This is a message to the other tribes, rebel and your whole tribe suffers for your stupidity." Says Celestine as Drecus rises from the ground while flailing around, gasping for breath. All he sees is the beauty of Celestine. Celestine pulls him up to her face and gazes at him.

"Be honored, the last sight you see is me. Truly a gift for the eyes." Says Celestine as Drecus flails around before his movements cease.

"String them up!" Commands Celestine before she releases the lasso and Drecus's body falls to the ground. Orys lands on the shoulder of Celestine who pets him. Celestine nods to the others and the rest are killed. Celestine gathers her brothers and sisters before riding out of the forest. Above the forest, crows and vultures circle. In the forest, the bodies of the Fern Riders and hung from the trees they once called home.

 **Kings Landing**

The Small Council chambers are as silent as a graveyard. Jon Arryn stares at the parcel of paper with wide eyes while Robert drinks some wine with a thoughtful look. Baelish gulps and drinks some wine with Pycelle erupting into coughs. Varys wipes his face of sweat with Renly looking sick. Stannis remains passive with folded arms while Cersei smiles.

"T-The Fern Riders are no more." Says Jon Arryn as he sets the parcel down. Cersei takes some wine and pours herself a cup. She appears to be the only one unfazed by the actions of Celestine.

"W-Why would she do such a thing?" Asks Renly, making Varys turn to her.

"The Fern Riders were guilty of burning down a town, I believe it was retribution for the lives lost that day." Says Varys, making Stannis nod his head.

"She dealt out punishment." States Stannis. Jon Arryn narrows his eyes and looks to Stannis.

"She killed them all." Says Jon Arryn, making Renly gag.

"A message." Says Cersei, making the others look to her, "A message saying; those who ally with Skeet, will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy."

"I believe the tactic worked." Says Varys, making Robert look to him.

"Tactic?! She's wiped out a while tribe of men!" Reminds Robert, making Cersei roll her eyes.

"You mean like you tried to do with the Targaryen line?" Reminds Cersei, making Robert turn to her with narrowed eyes.

"The Sax and other tribes have allied with Celestine, against Skeet." Reveals Varys, making Robert turn to him.

"She gained them with fear." Says Jon Arryn with a shake of his head. Robert puts his mug down and looks to Jon Arryn.

"Where is she now?" Asks Robert, making Varys look to him.

"She is preparing to handle Skeet." Says Varys, making Jon nod to Robert.

"Where?" Asks Robert, making Varys read a note.

"Between the Blackwater Rush and Mander." Says Varys, making Robert look to Jon Arryn who nods his head.

"Numbers?" Asks Stannis.

"Princess Celestine's numbers have grown to 80,000 with the help of the other tribes." Says Varys, making Stannis nod his head, "Skeet's army numbers 100,000."

"Send reinforcements." Says Cersei with some panic.

"It will take time to organize the troops." Says Jon Arryn.

"For now… the Princess is on her own." Says Baelish.

* * *

 **Here is the latest chapter! So a couple things are going on. Mainly the confrontation with Skeet is beginning. Celestine has successfully neutralized the Fern Riders who consisted of Light Cavalry. The manner she did this is reminiscent of how the Romans punished the Lusitanians after Hannibal was defeated. Celestine came under the guise of peace and hopes of allying but then killed the Fern Riders when their guard was down. This attack has made several tribes including the Sax to ally with Celestine.**

 **Now the number of the battles will be big because, I love big battles! Celestine's army will be trained like the Greeks. Shock Combat and Spartan Combat. Her main lines will consist of both men and women while her private force is all female; Amazons.**

 **Next Chapter- Lioness meets Skinner.**


	6. Chapter 6- Lioness meets Skinner

**Lioness meets Skinner**

 **Blood Stained Field**

* * *

Smoke rises in a large camp where soldiers wear fur clothes. It appears to be early morning as everyone seems to just be waking up. Several men wake and exit their tents, leaving women behind. The women appears to be prisoners by the chains around their feet. The men laugh and drink in the early morning before they stop. A man walks through camp, radiating a powerful presence that makes the others quiet and give him their attention. The man has shaggy brown hair and a scar running down his left eye. He has a scar running diagonally down his face as well. He has a burly beard and cold grey eyes.

"Let me go!" Shouts a feminine voice as a woman exits a tent. She has a sword in her hand that has been used, evident by the blood on the blade. She turns only to come face to face with the scarred man who grabs her wrist.

"Let me go." Demands the woman making the scarred man narrow his eyes. He grabs her by the throat and lifts her up. The woman yells and kicks before a sickening snap is heard. A shirtless man comes out from the tent and pales. A cut is on his chest from the blade the woman wields.

"Does this belong to you?" Asks the scarred man, making the shirtless man nod his head. The scarred man throws the woman down and looks to him.

"You are no man if you can't control your bitch." Says the scarred man before walking away.

"King Skeet!" Calls a voice, making the scarred man stop and turn to the incoming messenger.

"What is it, boy?" Demands Skeet as the young man looks to him.

"The Fern Riders are gone!" Announces the messenger. Skeet raises a brow at the message.

"What do you mean "gone"?" Asks Skeet.

"I mean killed, all of them." Says the messenger, making the tribes gasp. In the camp are women and children who have sided with Skeet.

"Princess Celestine, daughter of the king, killed them all." Reveals the messenger, making the Tribesmen chatter and murmur.

"We are doomed." Says a man as the Fern Riders were some of the greatest warriors.

"A whole tribe has been killed?!" Gasps a woman.

"We should not have done this." Says another man.

"Silence!" Shouts Skeet, making the camp silent.

"I think this doesn't change a thing." Says Skeet making the Tribesmen look to him.

"The king has just given us a bargaining chip!" Cheers Skeet, making others raises their arms and cheer.

"We will capture that girl and force the king to give back the lands of our ancestors!" Shouts Skeet, making the Tribesmen shout and cheer.

"Arm yourselves!" Shouts Skeet as he walks away. A man walks beside him with a look of worry.

"Sir, I don't believe this is a battle we can win." Says the man, making Skeet turn to him.

"Farron, I have united the Wild Tribes… I believe I can handle a single girl." Says Skeet.

 **Gold Road**

The burning of huts and screaming of people, fill the air. Men fall one after the other while women turn on man. The Sax Tribe has been presented with an option; kneel and live or die. Naturally the Sax men were prideful and refused but Celestine wasn't offering the option to them. Instead she offered it to the women and children. The Sax women turned on the men and cut the down. Now they burn the place that has caused them so much pain. Watching from atop her horse is Celestine.

"Haah, this is going far better than I thought." Says Celestine as she feeds Orys with a smile.

"The Sax women will be a welcome addition to the ranks." Says Lara with a smile.

"Yeah but, I would love to sleep in my bed." Whines Lin while stretching her back. The army laughs at one of the captains.

"To do that we will have to catch or kill Skeet." Says Valena as she too misses her bed. Valena is a tall woman with auburn hair that reaches her back and green eyes. She wields a cross spear made of a light alloy while the blade is made of strong metal found in the mines of Harrenhal.

While building Harrenhal into a proper fortress, Celestine and the Amazons discovered and large mine, underneath the castle and city of Harrentown. This discovery has led to Harrenhal become vastly wealthy and rich in food, due to the natural holdings of the castle. The mine holds gold, silver, sapphire, rubies and gems of all kinds. But the biggest discovery was the light but strong alloy the Amazon's discovered in the mines. They have forged both armor and weapons out of the alloy.

"Word has it he should be close by." Says Cass with folded arms.

"Yeah but… he has more soldiers than us." Says Lara. Celestine smiles at the thought of combat and brushes her hair back.

"More fun for us." Says Celestine as the screams stop. The Sax women mount their horses and ride up to Celestine.

"We are with you know and forever." Vow the women, making Celestine smile. She turns Epona around and dashes forward.

The thundering hooves of horses, shake the earth. Smoke rises in the air behind the group of horses. The army of Celestine is now mixed with Wild Tribes. These Tribesmen have been re equipped with new weapons. Celestine rides out in front of the army with her arms folded. Her hair blows in the wind, adding to her beauty. Celestine has just gotten the allegiance of the female population of the Sax Tribe. Those that didn't bow were slain where they stood. The children will be raised in the cities and educated.

"Isn't the wind lovely today?!" Asks Celestine, making the army smirk.

"Yeah!" Shouts the army of men and women. Cass smirks at the enthusiasm of the army and princess.

"Princess!" Calls Cass as she rides next to Celestine. Celestine turns to her friend and smiles.

"What's wrong, Cass?" Asks Celestine with a smile.

"Perhaps we should set up camp and send our scouts forward!" Says Cass, making Celestine smile and nod her head.

"We'll do that when we reach our destination." Assures Celestine, making Cass confused. Celestine knows her army is outnumbered and while confident she could still beat Skeet, she doesn't want to make unneeded sacrifices. So she has decided to purposely back herself into a corner and let Skeet come to her. His army will break upon the lines of shields and Skeet will soon follow.

"Where are we going?" Asks Lin in an exited tone, hoping to sleep in a real bed. While strong and a warrior, the Amazons are still women who love luxurious things.

"Hahahaha, we're going to Deep Den, there Skeet will seek to trap us in." Says Celestine with a smile.

"Um, Princess, he will trap us in." Says Lara, not liking the location. Celestine turns to her and smiles, making the army blush.

"Trust me." Says Celestine as she moves further ahead. Cass looks to Lin who shrugs with a smirk and follows after the princess.

 **Casterly Rock**

Casterly Rock, nicknamed the Rock, is a castle and the seat of House Lannister. The capital of the Wasteland's, it overlooks the harbor of Lannisport and the Sunset Sea. Since Ancient times, House Lannister has ruled the Westerlands. This have given them their arrogance and the respect of their neighbors. With Celestine in Harrenhal, trade has flourished.

Lord Tywin sits in his study with a thoughtful expression on his face. He has of course heard of his granddaughter's deed, in handling the Fern Riders. For him, it sparks a flame of pride in his chest. Enemies of the Crown cannot be tolerated and she dealt with them. Tywin is knocked from his thoughts when Kevan, Tywin's brother enters the room.

"My lord, message from Deep Den." Says Kevan, making Tywin take the letter and read it.

"Lord Tywin, Princess Celestine and her forces have decided to take up positions at Deep Den and lure Skeet and his army in. The Princess asks that you flank the enemy from the Gold Road to cut off their retreat." Reads Tywin before humming.

"What should we do?" Asks Kevan, making Tywin look to him.

"The answer should be obvious, no?" States Tywin as he stands. Kevan bows and leaves the room. Tywin forms a small smile on his lips at the letter.

"What are you planning, my dear?" States Tywin as he prepares his forces to leave.

 **Kings Landing**

Cersei sits in her room with a look of worry upon her face. The clouds seem dark and increase her worry. Jaime enters the room and looks to his sister who looks to the north. Tommen and Myrcella sit by Cersei while Joffrey stands. The setting sun makes the clouds tinge red like blood. Befitting considering the battle that is about to happen.

"Mommy, will Cece be alright?" Asks Tommen, making Cersei look down at Tommen and smile. However, she hasn't the words to say as she is not so sure herself.

"Of course she will be," Assures Jaime as he walks up, making Tommen and Myrcella smile, "your sister has been trained by all the world's greatest warriors, she has no equal with a blade, and she has the mind of your grandfather."

"Y-Yes, he is right." Assures Cersei while Joffrey looks on with worry. The suns finally sets, marking the beginning of a long night.

 **Deep Den**

Celestine has her archers placed on the walls of Deep Den while her army stands in front of the walls. Celestine herself overlooks the field from the walls with Lord Lyyden next to her. Lord Lyyden is not fighter at his age. He is a grey haired man with a walking stick.

"Lord Lyyden." Calls Celestine, making the old man look to the princess. Even at his age, he can see the beauty of the princess, "it believe it is time for you to sleep." Lord Lyyden, knows this is not a suggestion as he sees the torches of the incoming Wild Tribe Army.

"Indeed, an old man like me needs his rest." Says Lord Lyyden, making Celestine giggle but nod her head. Celestine looks to Ser Robert who remains silent, making Celestine enjoy his company. Celestine looks to Brightroar and unties it from her waist.

"Ser Robert!" Calls Celestine, making the Silent Giant step forward. Celestine turns to him and extends Brightroar, "You have served me faithfully and I ask that you continue to do so, with Brightroar in your hands." Ser Robert takes a knee in front of Celestine and grabs the sword with both hands. Celestine takes this as a "yes" and smiles. Celestine enters a tower and dresses herself for war. She places tightly fitted chainmail over her body before putting on a newly designed breastplate. She then has several maids put her greaves and plate boots on. She then puts vambraces that shine in the moonlight. The armor glows in the moonlight. This armor was gifted by the High Septon and the Faith. Celestine doesn't know why she has been given this but will use it to defeat her enemies.

"My lady." Calls a maid as she lifts a shield. The shield was also gifted to Celestine. The shield is large and round but light. On the shield is a large seven pointed star. While not use to wielding a shield, Celestine has trained herself till she dropped to master her form. In the end, she has become a master with it. She then takes a lasso and ties it to her waist; another gift from the High Septon.

" _I gift you with the Armor of the Smith, no blade shall pierce your skin, the Bracelets of Submission so that no Maiden will be harmed, and the Shield of the Stranger, to ward off death a while longer, and the Lasso of Truth, for no one can lie to the Mother_." States the High Septon's voice on the wind. While Celestine believes in the Faith, she is not sure they can stop a blade from piercing her but the armor she wears is truly strong. Now fit for battle, Celestine forgoes her helm and places a circlet on her head. The circlet has a seven pointed star engraved on it. Celestine takes a spear and walks down to the lines of Amazon Warriors. She is soon joined by Cass and Valena.

"Is Lin in position?" Asks Celestine as she braids two strands of hair that fall on both sides of her face.

"Yes, she seems eager to play her part." States Cass, making Celestine laugh.

"Well let's not disappoint her." Says Celestine as she mounts Epona. Titan stands and walks with his mistress as Cass and Valena ride beside her. As she rides through, the soldiers part and nod to their leader. Skeet's army has stopped a ways away and several riders move ahead of the army.

"Cass, Valena, Ser Robert, with me." Orders Celestine as she moves forward. Ser Robert and Valena flank both sides of Celestine while Cass rides beside her. The two groups meet in the middle of the battlefield. Skeet looks over the women in front of him before landing on Celestine who smiles.

"It'll be a good morning for the crows." Says Skeet, making Celestine giggle.

"A pity, they'll have to feast on something as disgusting as you." Says Celestine, making Cass smirk. Farron looks to Cass and narrows his eyes. Beside Farron are; Adar of the Venci, and Kilick of the Ava.

"I'll make this easy for you; surrender, have your army return to the king and you'll be treated well." Says Skeet as he wants to use Celestine as a bargaining chip.

"Hmm, interesting offer…, this is my counter offer," says Celestine as he tone turns cold, "lay down your arms or die."

"You are surrounded and outnumbered, you can't win." Says Farron, making Celestine look to him.

"Really?" States Celestine with a mocking smile. Cass scoffs at Farron making the Tribesmen look to her.

"Just like men to think size counts." Says Cass, making Valena giggle.

"They'll never learn." States Valena, making Adar growl.

"Shut your trap, bitch." Growls Adar, making Valena narrow her eyes.

"You've got balls… for now." Threatens Valena. Celestine clears her throat and Valena stops talking.

"To be honest…, I'm a bit insulted." Says Celestine, making Farron and Skeet narrow their eyes, "I mean, this is all you've got? You're challenging the Seven Kingdoms… with this? Pathetic." Skeet ushers his horse closer, while Celestine remains passive.

"Careful girl, my mercy has its limits." States Skeet. Celestine looks to Skeet with a gentle smile.

"Mercy, what a funny word." Says Celestine before turning her horse and trotting back to her line. Skeet narrows his eyes in rage at this woman, turning her back to him!

"I had planned to just capture you and ransom you off but now… now I will make you suffer for insulting me!" Shouts Skeet, making Celestine stop.

"I will return you to your father… with my child inside you!" Smirks Skeet, making Celestine turn to him with a look that could kill. This… insect, believes he has the right to enter her?! Oh, how she will enjoy his screams.

"Seems talking serves no purpose…, prepare to die." Says Celestine as she trots back to her lines. Skeet goes back to his and looks to Farron.

"No one is to kill her, I will make good on my promise." Says Skeet. Skeets army shouts out with roars as Celestine reaches her lines.

"Amazons! My brothers and sisters of the sword!" Calls Celestine, drawing her army's attention.

"I'd rather fight beside you than any army of this world." Says Celestine, making the men and women slam their spears into the ground, "Let none of those savages forget how strong and furious we are, we are Lions!" Her statement is met by spears slamming on the ground.

"Do you know what's there, waiting beyond those lines of savages?!" Asks Celestine as she gestures to the enemy lines, "Glory and Immortality, take it, it's yours!"

Skeet's Army charges forward, making Celestine smile at them being bunched up. Celestine raises her shield and lifts her spear. Lara prepares her archers who aim for the bunched up soldiers. Cass spins her war hammer in her grip with a smile. Valena scans the army and finds Adar before smirking. Skeet's army moves forward with Farron, Adar, and Kilick leading them. Skeet remains with the bulk of his army watching.

"Formation!" Commands Celestine and the soldiers lift their shields with their spears pointed at the incoming army. The tribesmen move forward while shouting and screeching.

"Hold!" Shouts Cass as the men and women stand ready.

"Let them come!" Shouts Celestine before the tribesmen slam against the shields of the Amazon Army. Celestine holds one man forward and looks for her chance. She sees it when the tribesmen try to switch tactics.

"Now!" Shouts Celestine as the Amazon Army halts before pushing back the tribesmen. They spear any man too close before covering with shields to block. Then pushing their shields again to attack. Celestine thrusts her spear into the throat of one man before retracting her spear and thrusting again, this time spearing a man in the gut. She then is covered by shields as the tribesmen attack. The Amazon Army pushes again before spearing more tribesmen and stepping forward, those still alive are cut down by the soldiers behind the advancing army. Farron watches before widening his eyes.

"Loose!" Shouts Lara as the archers upon the wall, mow down the infantry of tribesmen. One member of Celestine's army cuts down two men with his sword before shielding bashing another. Another member throws her spear, killing another tribesmen. Cass slams her hammer down on one man before swinging to her left, caving in the chest of another. Valena jabs a man three times with her spear before slicing his throat with a swing.

"No prisoners!" Shouts Cass, making the Amazon's cheer.

"Kill them all!" Shouts Celestine as she thrusts with her spear before going forward. She flips a man over her shield and blocks a swing from a man on the left before thrusting her spear into the gut of a tribesmen. She blocks another swing with her shield before thrusting her spear through another tribesmen. Celestine see more approaching on the left and spins, cutting the throat of a tribesmen with the spiked end of the spear. She then sees a man coming down the middle and swings her spear into his neck. She steps forward and thrusts her spear into the groin of a tribesmen before gripping her spear and throwing it forward, killing one man and wounding another. Celestine draws Faith's Edge and flips a man over her shield before weaving through two men and cutting down a tribesmen. She then swings her sword to the right and cuts down another. A man approaching from the front jumps and swings but Celestine deflects the blade and spins, hitting the back of the neck of another man behind her. She then swings her sword to the right again and cuts down another tribesmen. She blocks a swing with her sword before cutting the leg off the man; sending him into the air before cutting the throat downward. She blocks and overhead swing with her shield and spins to the left, cutting down another man before shield bashing a tribesmen on her right. Celestine is out in front, making the tribesmen target her.

"The girl wants to die." Says Skeet as Celestine is advancing ahead of her army. Celestine blocks an overhead before gutting the man and slicing the throat of another. Archers take aim at Celestine who raises her shield to block. The arrows shatter against the shield as Celestine beheads a tribesmen. Behind her comes her army who cover her with shields. The army moves forward with their shields as cover before Celestine looks to Cass and takes out a horn, fashioned into a lion's head. She blows the horn, which echoes through the cavern. From above the cavern comes the cries of Amazons who charge downhill with Lin leading them. Lin cuts off Farron's forces and charges into their lines. The cavalry cut down the tribesmen, making Skeet grip his reins harder. Ser Robert cleaves a man in two with Brightroar as Valena impales another. Ser Robert lowers his shield and an Amazon propels herself off it and swings her sword down on a tribesmen.

"Breakoff!" Commands Cass and the army breaks formation and charges forward. Celestine takes a spear and throws it into the chest of one man. Celestine charges forward and shield bashes one man into another before cutting them both down with Faith's Edge. She then blocks a strike with her shield before slashing the throat of the tribesmen and spinning, cutting down another.

"Celestine! Celestine! Celestine!" Cheer the soldiers as Celestine cuts down anyone in her way. One Amazon Soldier cuts the throat of one man before blocking a strike with his shield and gutting the other. Another, spears one man before stomping on him to retrieve his spear. One women shield bashes a man before using the shield to crush his throat. Cass follows behind with a shout. Cass thrust her hammer forward and into the gut of a tribesmen who doubles over. She then slams the hammer down on the back, killing him. Cass lifts her hammer and slams it over the head of another tribesmen who skull caves in. Titan dashes through the lines, making the tribesmen scream out in terror before Titan pounces on one man.

"Flank!" Orders Celestine as her army controls the sides of the cavern. Celestine moves forward before thrusting her shield into the throat of a tribesmen and then proceeds to stab him in his mouth. She then shield bashes a man who lands on his back. He looks up to see Faith's Edge come down and into his gut. Celestine then turns left and slices upward with Faith's Edge, cutting a man face in two. Celestine then blocks two strikes from an axe before head-butting the man and upper cutting him with her shield. Archers still fire into the groups of tribesmen, making Skeet growl. Celestine deflects two swords and cuts down both men in quick succession. She then places her shield on her back that shatters an arrow, defending Celestine. Celestine than takes her lasso and catches a retreating man by his throat before pulling, snapping the man's neck. Another man comes forward, making Celestine dodge a sword thrust before wrapping her lasso around his arm and snapping it. The man howls in pain before Celestine wraps the lasso around his neck and extends her leg, wrapping the lasso around her leg and pulling down, making the man face plant with Celestine's foot on the back of his head.

"Harridan!" Shouts Adar as he meets Valena in combat. Valena turns to her left and smirks before gripping her spear.

"Come on!" Challenges Valena as Adar moves forward with two swords. He swings them in fast blows but Valena blocks them all before pushing Adar back. She then thrusts several times, making Adar block or weaves through the attacks. Valena blocks two swings before stepping back and thrusting into the gut of Adar who coughs. Valena pulls back but Adar grabs the spear. Valena then thrusts her spear back and Adar dodges, thinking that Valena wanted to stab him again, but Valena uses the momentum to send Adar flipping over before bringing the blade of the spear down on the back of Adar's neck, severing his head. A horn sounds, making the tribesmen retreat but many are cut down by the following Amazon Warriors.

"Don't follow!" Shouts Celestine, making her warriors slow. The sound of arrows forces her soldiers to raise their shields and fall back.

"We can push forward." Says Cass as she stands by Celestine who still has her foots on the dead man's head.

"We're in range of their archers," says Celestine as her troops reform their lines while Celestine wraps her lasso, "you know what to do with the dead." Cass nods her head and smiles. The dead bodies of the tribesmen are beheaded and stuck on spear, decorating the blood stained battlefield with a horrific sight. In the middle of the numerous heads is the head of Adar. Blood soaks the ground while the moon illuminates the red field.

* * *

 **Phew what a first battle. I'm sure you all saw some elements from 300 and Troy while reading this and that's because I loved those battles and edited them to fit Celestine.**

 **As you've read, Celestine is a fierce combatant and fierce tactician. She is much like Tywin in his ruthlessness, with the skill of Jaime and Barristan, the intellect of Tyrion, the cunning of Cersei, and the strength of Robert. She enjoys combat as it gives her a euphoric high.**

 **As you've read, I have switched from Celestine wielding two swords to her wielding a sword and shield combo. Why? Because Celestine is a mix between Lady Sif and Wonder Woman. Plus, it's more practical. You've also read about the new armor that Celestine wears. It looks very much like the armor on the Story Image but with bracelets, and the lasso. The circlet covers her forehead and goes down to her cheeks, like the Story Image.**

 **Next Chapter- Amazon Princess VS Beast of Silverhill, End of an Uprising!**


	7. Chapter 7-End of an Uprising

Amazon Princess VS Beast of Silverhill

End of an Uprising!

* * *

 **Skeet's Camp**

The tribesmen look on with horror and disgust at the sight of their fellow warriors. Skeet balls his hands into fist as he sees Celestine looking over the wall with her hair blowing in the wind. Even with her blood stained face, Celestine looks like some Goddess of War.

"Sir!" Calls a man, making Skeet look to him, "Adar has fallen."

"I am aware." Says Skeet as he turns to his table, "Tell the men to rest… tomorrow we fight again." Farron enters the tent at that moment and widens his eyes.

"You can't be serious." States Farron, making Skeet look to him.

"They just took our cocks and feed them to us!" Shouts Farron, having learned of the casualties they've taken.

"They killed Adar!" Reminds Farron, making Skeet slam his hand down.

"Adar is a single man!" States Skeet.

"Celestine is a single woman! Look what she did to us!" Says Farron. Kilick enters the tent with a cloth on his head while blood runs down the side of his face.

"We could use **_it_**." Reminds Kilick, making both men look to him. Skeet paces over to his table before propping his hands on the table.

"He's unreliable and can't be controlled." Says Skeet. Farron nods his head, agreeing with his leader.

"We don't need to control him… we need to unleash him." Says Kilick with a smile.

"We have enough problems with… **_that_** , adding to the many we face." Says Farron, while Skeet thinks over his options.

"If he can beat Celestine, the others will lose their will and victory will be yours." Says Kilick, making Skeet look to him. Farron looks between them with shock.

"You can't seriously be thinking about this?" States Farron, while Skeet looks to him before looking to Kilick and nodding his head.

"Be sure he gets to the castle and he understands that he isn't supposed to kill Celestine." Stresses Skeet, making Kilick nod his head.

"And how is he supposed to get in the castle, huh?" States Farron with a look of resentment, "What, do we just knock and hope they let us in?"

"Many tribesmen, women and children, seek to ally with the Princess to avoid death." Says Kilick, making Skeet snarl at their weakness.

"Traitors that will be dealt with soon enough." Says Skeet with anger. Farron puts on a thoughtful expression before smiling.

"Perhaps… we should let them reach the castle." States Farron, making Skeet snap his gaze to him, infuriated.

"He's right." Agrees Kilick making Skeet look to him.

"The refugees will be numerous and will have cargo with them." Says Kilick, making Skeet nod his head, "We can then hide him in plain sight." Skeet paces for a while before stopping.

"Do it." Commands Skeet, making both men nod their heads and exit the tent. Kilick makes his way to the outskirts of the camp. He spots the lone hut and sighs before entering the hut. The moment he does, he is picked up by the throat.

"W-We have a job for you." States Kilick as he turns to the scarred face of a large man. The man is huge and an albino with deathly pale skin coupled with dark red eyes. The man drops, Kilick who struggles for breath.

"Your job is to bring the Amazon Princess to her knees and back to Skeet." Says Kilick as he stands, "Do you understand…, Adonis?" Adonis looks back to Kilick and slowly turns. In his hands, he wields a large sword and a battle axe.

 **Kings Landing**

The city is full of cheers as the people go about their lives. Children dash through the streets with wooden swords. Girls follow after the young boys, wielding wooden swords as well. Cheers for Celestine, echo through the streets and in the Red Keep. The lords and ladies of the court, cheer for their Princess. Words have been brought to the city about Celestine's win over Skeet.

In the Small Council Chambers, Cersei sits with a look of immense pride at her daughter's first win. She still feels worried over her but knows that Celestine is capable of taking care of herself. Robert looks conflicted about the news. On one had; Celestine has won a battle. On the other; she has proven her ruthlessness again, scaring more suitors.

"Princess Celestine has won the first battle." States Varys with a look to Robert.

"Hah, this Skeet has gotten more than he bargained for." Scoffs Renly with a smile.

"The war is not over yet my lord." Says Baelish. Though he would never say it out loud, Baelish hopes that the Princess would fall in battle and his plans could get back on track.

"Word had been received that Lord Tywin is making his way down to reinforce Celestine." Says Varys, making Cersei smile. Her father will always come to Celestine's aid, no matter the situation.

"How long until he reaches my daughter's forces?" Asks Robert.

"About a day, maybe less given his current speed." States Jon Arryn.

"Word has it that, refugees of the Wild Tribes are pouring into Deep Den." Says Stannis with his ever present stern glare.

"The conclusion of this… uprising… is fast approaching." Says Jon Arryn with a thoughtful expression.

 **Deep Den**

Celestine sits in a bath with her leg raised. Tender hands wash the leg with a white cloth. Celestine is surrounded by handmaidens wearing revealing rags. These women wash Celestine as the Princess gains some much needed rest. Even asleep, the beauty of Celestine is truly remarkable. The handmaidens finish their job and shake their lady awake. Celestine opens her blue green eyes and blinks, clearing the sleep from her eyes.

"You are washed, my lady." Says one of the handmaidens. The handmaiden is a slender and beautiful young woman with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She has a warm, motherly aura around her but she has two daggers normally sheathed on her waist. Since she is bathing Celestine, her daggers remain on the dresser. She wears a dark yellow outfit, open down the middle of her chest. While in battle, she wears light leather armor.

"Kaari, you may be my handmaiden but you don't need to demean yourself like this." Says Celestine as she doesn't require servants to take care of herself. Kaari smiles and tenderly rubs Celestine's face with her hand.

"I do this because I want to and I will continue to do so, until you tell me to stop." Says Kaari, making Celestine sigh. Lara steps outside the bath and arranges, Celestine's armor. Celestine stands and gets dressed with the help of her Body Servants, as she calls them. Celestine is fully dressed in her armor, with the Shield of the Stranger and Faith's edge, on her back before she heads out of the room with her servants, who now wear armor.

"My lady!" Shouts a voice, making Celestine turn to a young boy. Celestine has recruited a number of teen boys who wish to prove themselves in the army. While the Amazon Army was originally supposed to be all female, Celestine changed her view and allowed men into the army. The Amazons, Celestine's elite are all female.

"Janus, what can I do for you?" Asks Celestine as she has become fond of the little messenger boy. Janus has pale blonde hair and blue eyes. He is very cute and often has to flee from the women who seek to embarrass him.

"Cass sent me to tell you; your presence is required at the gates." Says Janus, making Celestine nod and rub his hair before heading to the gates. Janus is quickly kissed by Kaari, making the boy whine and protest.

Celestine arrives in the courtyard and is thrown off guard by the number of people entering Deep Den. The refugees see her and bow their heads, pleading for mercy. Celestine then realizes that these people are tribesmen. Cass approaches from Celestine's left with haste.

"My lady, they just keep coming in." Says Cass as she scans the crowd. Celestine looks to the crowd and smiles with a nod.

"See them all fed and clothed, properly." Says Celestine to several male soldiers who nod their heads.

"My lady, I believe we should turn them back." Says Lin, making Celestine look to her.

"I agree, who knows how many are allied with Skeet. They could be waiting for you to lower your guard and strike." Says Cass as she glances at the crowd with distrust. Celestine understands their worry fully but she can't deny innocents entry to safety. Her eyes are suddenly drawn to a large wagon being pulled by several men. There are no children or women in sight of the wagon.

"You there!" Calls Celestine, making the men look to her and pale, "What is it you bring into these walls?" The men stop what they are doing as Ser Robert steps up behind Celestine.

"She asked you a question." States Valena as she steps up to the men. Her spear is slammed into the ground to get her point across.

"J-Just food and drink along with clothes." Says one man. Celestine has been raised in Kings Landing, she has an incredible gift to detect when someone is lying. And this man is lying.

"Search the cargo!" Orders Celestine as several men and women approach the wagon. The men become nervous, making Celestine prepare herself. The men and women check the cargo and spot boxes of food, drink and clothes. One women turns to Celestine.

"Everything checks out-." Starts the woman before a crate breaks apart and one man is grabbed. His dying screams, alert the people nearby who step back in fear. The other men and women enter the wagon before fighting is heard. The sounds stop before the wagon explodes. Standing there is a large albino man, holding the head of the woman that just spoke.

"Kill him!" Shouts Celestine as Valena thrusts with her spear. Adonis blocks the spear before jumping down from the wagon. Valena continues her assault but Adonis blocks all her attacks before bringing down his battle axe. Valena blocks but the force, makes her spear hit the ground. Adonis then kicks her in the gut, sending her back. Several soldiers join the fray as Adonis swings around.

"Ser Robert." Says Celestine, making the Quiet Giant step forward. Adonis continues his path of destruction, making quick work of any one who comes his way. Cass swings her war hammer but is blocked by the battle axe. Adonis then thrusts with his large sword, but Cass is saved by Lin who parries the sword. Lin is then backhanded by Adonis and knocked out. Cass jumps but is caught by the large arms of Adonis who begins to crush her. Cass shouts out before Adonis is punched by Ser Robert.

"Celestine!" Shouts a voice, making Celestine turn to the men who escorted that beast in the castle. The first man swings wildly and suffers a throat punch before being kneed in the head. He falls back before looking up to see Celestine's steel boot come down on his throat. The man goes limp as the others pale. Another man comes dashing forward before Celestine removes her red cloak, catching the man inside. She then trips the man and chokes him with her own cloak. The man stops moving and Celestine looks to the others.

"Is that all?" Asks Celestine before the rest attack with shouts.

Ser Robert swings with Brightroar but Adonis blocks before deflecting the blade. The two trade fierce and heavy blows with no one gaining the advantage. Suddenly Adonis ducks and tackles Ser Robert into a wall. Valena grabs onto Adonis from behind, before stabbing him in the chest with her spear. Cass swings her war hammer several times, getting a few good shots in but Adonis seems to be unfazed as he grabs Valena and tosses her into the wall. He then head-butts Cass who is stunned before suffering an upper cut. Ser Robert comes back and shield bashes Adonis who grunts before roaring. Ser Robert swings again but Adonis dodges before lifting Ser Robert and tossing him into the dirt. Titan runs up and pounces on the large albino man. The man roars as Titan's claws dig into his flesh. Adonis covers himself up before using his legs to push Titan off. Titan flies back and into a wagon and doesn't get up. Kaari arrives and cuts the legs of Adonis, making the beast roar. Lara fires two arrows into his shoulders but Adonis grabs Kaari who yells out as she is thrown into Lara. Cass shakes her head as she looks to Celestine. Celestine has minor cuts and scrapes but all her opponents are dead. Celestine turns her attention to Adonis who roars.

"Princess!" Shouts an Amazon as they flood the area. They block off Adonis who roars with no weapons in his hands.

"No!" Shouts Celestine, making the Amazons look to her in shock. Celestine drops to the ground and walks forward with narrowed eyes but a smirk on her lips, "I call you out, monster!" Adonis roars and charges at the beautiful woman, making Celestine charge forward.

The two meet with Adonis, throwing a wide left. Celestine blocks the left before Adonis throws a right, forcing Celestine to cross her wrists to block the punch. Adonis then throws another left, but Celestine ducks under the wide punch before upper cutting the beast. The punch stuns Adonis before Celestin jumps and delivers a hard haymaker to Adonis who falls to his back. Celestine isn't done as she dashes forward and jumps, seeking to mount the beast. Adonis lifts his leg and kicks Celestine back, making the princess grunt and skid back. She uses her hands to dig into the dirt to slow down.

"Princess!" Shouts Cass with a grunt. Celestine looks up to see a large wagon coming right at her. Having no time to dodge, Celestine prays that the High Septon wasn't lying. She takes out her shield and puts it in front of her. The seven pointed star on the shield glows faintly. To the astonishment of those nearby, the wagon splinters and breaks apart, once it connected to the shield, leaving Celestine unharmed.

"Gods." Whispers Lin as she wakes with wide eyes. Her statement sums up what everyone is thinking. Celestine raises her head from behind the shield with a surprised expression etched on her face. Her surprise is replaced with a cold stare as Adonis comes charging forward. Celestine charges forward and thrusts her shield forward, into the legs of Adonis who flips over Celestine. Celestine then turns and throws her shield into the chest of Adonis, cutting him. The shield is then caught by Celestine who appears under Adonis before jumping and slamming her shield down on the head of Adonis whose legs buckle.

"Die, die, die, die." Growls Celestine as she slams the edge of her shield into the face of Adonis, several times. Adonis growls and tosses Celestine off him, making Celestine eat brick, face first. Celestine bleeds from her head before turning and whipping out her lasso. Adonis jumps forward and slams his battle axe into the wall. Celestine ducks under the blow and wraps her lasso around the neck of Adonis.

"Hya!" Shouts Celestine. In an amazing display of strength, Celestine swings the lassoed Adonis around and into another cart. The Amazons cheer for the Princess before the debris is removed and Adonis stands. Adonis has multiple injuries on his chest and splinters of wood in his chest.

"You display endurance, beast." Says Celestine before drawing Faith's Edge, "But by the Father's will, you will fall!" Celestine dashes forward, as Adonis takes several large pieces of wood, from the wagon and throws them at the incoming warrior. Celestine sees the debris coming and her vision dims. In her vision she clearly sees the path of the debris. One piece goes left, the other right and the last down the middle. Celestine's eyes snap open as she dodges the first by rolling to the right. She then lifts her shield and jumps through the other piece from the left. The last piece comes down the middle, making Celestine split through it using, Faith's Edge. Celestine, hasn't the time to worry about the precise vision she just witnessed as she cuts the face of Adonis. Adonis grabs, Celestine's face and slams her face down, on the ground. Faith's Edge falls from Celestine's grasps. Celestine recovers and kicks the leg from under Adonis. Acting quickly, Celestine wraps her lasso around the beast, trapping him.

"Give in!" Shouts Celestine as the lasso glows. Adonis roars in pain as Celestine yanks the lasso. However, Adonis head-butts her in defiance. Having no sword, Celestine uses her shield to bash the face of Adonis who still roars.

"Just die already!" Shouts Celestine. Having enough, Celestine places the shield's edge over the neck of Adonis. She then raises her right hand, not noticing the glow from her bracelets. Adonis struggles with all his might and punches Celestine in the head but the Princess refuses to release him.

"Hya!" Shouts Celestine as she brings down her forearm on the shield. The force severs the head of Adonis, whose body goes limp. The head of Adonis rolls before facing upright. Celestine pants with blood splatters on her face and chest plate. Her shield is covered in blood with the seven pointed star soaked red. With the red mist of battle clearing, Celestine breathes in air before exhaling.

"My lady." Calls Cass as she stands. Her arm clutches her ribcage as she walks forward. Lin also moves to Celestine while clutching her gut. Celestine stands and looks down at the body of Adonis before releasing a loud war cry. The Amazons around her, follow the lead of the Princess and shout to the heavens. Titan roars loudly with the men shouting out. Rain begins to fall slowly before showering the soldiers and Princess.

"Prepare to march!" Shouts Celestine still drunk with blood and battle, "We end this, tonight!" Her statement is followed by cheers from her soldiers.

"My lady, attacking could be disastrous." Says Lin as she walks forward.

"She's right. Skeet still has his light cavalry." Reminds Cass.

"We should stay behind the walls and let him come to us. That is the best move." Says Valena.

"Exactly. Skeet will think that I won't chance a direct attack." Says Celestine before glancing back at her Amazons, "Which is why it is the perfect plan of attack. His guard will be down and his men will be vulnerable."

 **Skeet's Camp**

The camp is quiet, with the men resting for the battle to come. A handful of guards patrol the camp. One such guard walks to a patch of bushes and pulls his pants down. He then proceeds to empty his bladder. A few feet away, several shadows, blink through the trees. Suddenly an arrow goes into the eye of the guard who falls. Lara comes from the bushes with a group of soldiers. She arrives near a tent and her soldiers proceed to kill the tribesmen in their sleep.

"Huh?" Says on tribesmen as he wakes before a dagger goes through his neck, curtesy of Kaari. Lara takes a torch and waves it in the air. The loud shout of Celestine's army, wakes the tribesmen who see Celestine leading her army downhill from, Deep Den.

Skeet's army was confident that the Princess wouldn't attack them directly due to their superior numbers. However, the underestimated Celestine. As much as she loves battle, she doesn't want to stay here all year. So, the Amazons launch a surprise attack during the rain and night. Celestine will give these tribesmen a taste of Shock Combat.

"Attack!" Shouts a tribesmen before he is silenced by an arrow. Celestine rushes forward with Valena by her side. The tribesmen quickly arm themselves and meet Celestine's forces. Celestine moves forward and cuts the arm off a tribesmen with Valena stabbing her spear into him. Celestine forces push forward, cutting down the drowsy tribesmen. Kaari jumps on one man before stabbing him several times. Cass bashes the face of a tribesmen with her war hammer. Ser Robert, bisects a men before shield bashing another.

"Flank!" Orders Celestine as her soldiers' box off the tribesmen, with the only way out being to retreat. Celestine cuts down another tribesmen before shield bashing a tribesmen back. She then ducks under a swing while cutting the man's gut. She then swings her sword right, cutting the neck of another tribesmen and cutting down another in quick succession. One tribesmen charges forward, making Celestine thrust her shield into his gut, sending the man down to the ground. On her right she cuts down another tribesmen before the one on the ground raises his head, only to lose it as Celestine beheads him. Celestine lifts her shield to block a couple of arrows, which shatter against her shield. Celestine then swings upward with her shield to deflect a sword strike before following it up with an upward sword swing, cutting into the man. She ends it by hitting the man back with her shield before spinning, deflecting a blade and cutting the back of a tribesmen. The man still lives and Celestine spins, blocking a sword with her shield and slicing the neck of the previous man. She then stabs her sword into the gut of the other man.

"Reinforcements!" Shouts Cass, making Celestine look up. When she does, she smiles at the sight of a golden lion on a red background. Tywin's cavalry rear charges Skeet's forces, creating a panic in the tribesmen lines.

"Sir we must retreat!" Shouts Farron as Skeet slices the neck of an Amazon. Skeet growls as he sees his forces being cut down.

"Princess!" Calls Cass as she brings up Epona. Celestine smiles and quickly mounts her faithful steed.

"Fire down their center lines!" Orders Celestine as Epona bucks. The Amazonian Archers, perhaps the best archers in the South. They are fitted with light armor and strong bows. The archers spin their bows before knocking an arrow in a fluid movement. They all release their arrows, which sour through the air before mowing down Skeet's forces and creating a gap down their lines.

"To Glory!" Shouts Celestine as she charges through the gap with her cavalry, creating a mass break. Many tribesmen throw down their arms while others seek to flee. Skeet, Farron and Kilick continue to fight as Celestine spots them. She charges forward with her cavalry before jumping off Epona and cutting down a tribesmen. Epona charges into another tribesmen who flies back from the impact. Farron is stabbed in the leg by a spear from Valena, while Kilick is brought down by Cass.

"Come on!" Shouts Skeet as he moves in a circle, daring any of the soldiers around him to come forward, "I'll take you all on!" Suddenly a lasso wraps around his throat and pulls him down to the ground. He is dragged on the ground before he looks up to see Celestine. Skeet stands and swings with his war axe, but Celestine ducks and breaks his arm. She then kicks his legs, bringing Skeet down to the ground.

"I compel you to surrender!" Shouts Celestine, making Skeet growl but yell out in pain. Skeet feels the fight drain from him and lowers his head with wide eyes. He has been beaten. Beaten by a woman.

Celestine sets up camp and imprisons Skeet, his advisors and troops. Tywin rides into the camp with his men to see the Amazons cleaning up.

"Grandfather!" Shouts Celestine as she spots Tywin. Tywin dismounts his horse before he is hugged by Celestine. Tywin forms a small smile on his face, barely noticeable.

"I'm glad I was able to make it in time." Says Tywin as he walks through the camp. Amazon's nod their head to him and he nods back. "Skeet and his advisors?" Celestine looks to him and smiles.

"Captured and chained." Says Celestine as she leads him to a tent. Walking in, Tywin spots a chained Skeet, Farron and Kilick. "I believe the people deserve to see the ones who tried to ruin their kingdom." Tywin nods his head at the statement as love of the people is something Celestine seeks to keep.

"If that is the case we should quickly head for Kings Landing." States Tywin as he notices the patch on Celestine's head.

"I'll organize the camp." Says Celestine as Tywin nods and Celestine leaves the tent. Tywin then turns to Skeet and his advisors with a cold stare.

"My granddaughter favors the love of the people and for that sole reason do you remain to draw breath in this world." Says Tywin with a cold stare, "But make no mistake, you will die, you sons will die, you wife will die, and any who shares even a minuscule of your blood… will die."

"We wish to discuss peace terms with someone who is adept in diplomacy and not just a blunt tool." States Farron, seeking to save his tribe. Tywin looks to him as Celestine enters. Celestine looks between the two before looking to her grandfather.

"We are ready." Says Celestine, making Tywin nod.

"You should be the first to enter the city." Says Tywin, making Celestine nod. Tywin looks to Farron before departing from the tent.

* * *

 **Ok guys the Uprising has been ended. Celestine has defeated Skeet and now will return to Kings Landing. As you read, I've added a lot of elements from Wonder Woman to Celestine but not her powers.**

 **Next Chapter- Return Home! Anger and Love?**


	8. Chapter 8-Return Home!

**Return Home!**

 **Anger and Love?**

* * *

 **Kings Landing**

The sun shines on the magnificent city of Kings Landing. The once foul smelling city with tight corners has been expanded. The city walls were torn down by Celestine and pushed forward to make more room. This action has made the city even larger and more populated. She's widened the roads and streets while building larger and grander houses. Vegetation grows along the buildings making the city even more beautiful. The sewer has been cleaned out and made more efficient.

The citizens of the kingdom wear chitons, and many other clothing's while the nobles were more extravagant clothing. Though now, everyone in Kings Landing looks like a noble. Children are often seen with small shirts and pants or no shirt, depending on the heat. A section of Kings Landing has been remodeled to hold The Amazon Army. While initially a private force for Celestine, the army has grown far larger than she had anticipated.

The city is in a buzz as news has reached them, telling of Celestine's arrival and victory. The streets are even cleaner and the people stand on the roofs of buildings. The sounds of drums, tells them that Celestine is coming.

Outside the gates of Kings Landing, the army marches forward and up to the gates. The cheers are heard as soon as they are close. Celestine rides in front on a chariot while Skeet, Farron and Kilick, are tied up and standing on a wagon. They are tied to a post as two horses pull the wagon forward. Celestine trots forward with Cass, Kaari, Lara, Lin, Ser Robert, Tywin, and Valena. Celestine wears a royal white peplos with gold embroidery that shows off her skin. She wears a golden leaf crown with her black midnight hair, flowing freely. Tywin had told her to dress this way, instead of in armor.

The people shower the princess with flower petals and cheers, making Celestine smile and wave. Children wave at the Amazons who smile and wave back while women swoon over them. Others glare and shout at Skeet and his advisors. A young boy moves out in front of holds a rose for Celestine. Celestine smiles and takes the rose while kissing the cheek of the boy who blushes.

"Gods bless you, Princess Celestine!" Shouts a man, making Celestine happy and content.

"Filthy Traitors!" Shouts a woman at Skeet and his men.

"We love you, Mother Celestine!" Shouts a group of children, making Celestine nearly collapse. She looks to the children which number in the dozens and waves. Celestine has made countless improvements to the orphanages around the city and kingdoms. Due to that, she has gained the title Mother by the orphans.

"They are happy." States Cass with some annoyance, making Celestine giggle.

"I like it." Says Celestine with a soft smile, looking fondly at her people.

"Careful, one moment they can be cheering your name in the streets, the next… they could be looking to have your head." Says Tywin as he looks around, nodding to his men. The soldiers have Celestine perfectly protected.

"I know." Says Celestine with a sigh. Her grandfather is really overprotective but means well, "Still, you could smile a little."

"Now you ask for the impossible." Laughs Valena, making the group giggle and Tywin to shake his head with a small smile.

As the group travels through the city, they make their way towards the Red Keep. Standing in front of the courtyard are soldiers who salute Celestine. Celestine spots her family standing at the doors and the top of the stairs. Myrcella and Tommen laugh and wave to Celestine who smiles. Joffrey looks on with mixed emotions. Cersei cries tears of joy for the return of her daughter while Robert looks on at the army, people and city.

Celestine sees others standing as well. She makes out Loras Tyrell, with his family and a beautiful girl. Her mind tells her that it is Margaery Tyrell. Olenna is there as well. Beside them is the Martell party. Oberyn and his daughters along with Ellaria. However, there is another one there. One she does not recognize. The boy is about her age and has fair skin. He has long straight black hair and violet eyes.

Celestine's chariot stops and Ser Robert helps her off. As she turns, Celestine's hair blows in the wind as she walks forward. Many men, boys and even women blush at the sight while Celestine is accompanied by Titan. Celestine is met first by the High Septon who smiles with open arms.

"My lady." Says the High Septon with a head bow. Celestine smiles and hugs the old man who returns it.

"Your gifts, were truly magnificent." Says Celestine as she pulls back and smiles. Skeet and his men are taken from the wagon and forced to walk forward.

"Cece!" Shouts a pair of voices, making Celestine turn. Tommen and Myrcella, dash towards her, making Celestine bend down with open arms. She laughs as her siblings' crash into her arms and sighs softly. She rubs their heads in a loving manner before she spots Joffrey. Joffrey looks conflicted. His sister has returned unharmed and victorious. Yet, her victory and exploits outshine Joffrey himself.

"Beloved brother." Calls Celestine before hugging Joffrey, who is taken by surprise. Celestine holds Joffrey tight to show her love, knowing his pride is easily wounded. Still, she will do what she must to keep the kingdom safe. Even if she overshadows the future king.

"Celestine!" Cries a voice, making Celestine pull back and spot her mother. Cersei speed walks to Celestine who hugs her. Celestine is still tall and is still growing, so when she hugs Cersei, Cersei's feet come off the ground slightly.

"I thank the Seven my prayers were answered." Says Cersei as she kisses her daughter, making Celestine smile.

"I told you; I would be fine." States Celestine with a giggle. Robert walks forward and looks at Celestine who looks to him.

"Father." Greets Celestine with a slight head bow. Robert is about to speak up when, chanting is heard.

"Celestine! Celestine! Celestine!" Shout the people, making Celestine turn and spread her arms and spin once. The people cheer louder as Celestine lifts Myrcella and Tommen who wave to the crowd. She then takes Joffrey's hand and raises it, making the people cheer and Joffrey to widen his eyes before smiling.

"People of Kings Landing!" Shouts Celestine, making the crowd quiet down and listen, "I bring you the men responsible for the deaths of those who have starved!" The crowd erupts in angry shouts and curses at Skeet and his men. Due to his uprising, Skeet had blocked the trade routes and merchants who were too afraid to travel. This lead to a food shortage in Kings Landing, making people starve.

"I tell you now, that ships loaded with food and wine are… as we speak… making their way to our great city!" Shouts Celestine, making the people clap and cheer.

"These men!" Shouts Celestine, while gesturing to Skeet and his men, "Will be executed for their crimes, in the light of the Gods!" The people clap and cheer as Celestine turns to the prisoners. Farron is made to kneel as the High Septon gives out a prayer. Farron is then swiftly beheaded by Ser Robert. Kilick follows right after before Skeet gets up.

"Kill him!" Shouts a woman in the crowd.

"Bastard!" Shouts a man.

"May the Father judge you harshly!" Shouts a maiden girl.

"Skeet, you are hereby charged with raiding, murder, rape, and treason!" Shouts Cass, making the people cry out for justice, "For these crimes, your death will not be pleasant!" A large seven pointed star is brought forward and Skeet is then attached to it via nails. Skeet cries out as he is hefted up and put on display. While alive, he is completely exposed to the elements, insects and birds. A slow death for Skeet.

"Well done, princess, you've beaten the fool." Says a voice, making Celestine turn to Olenna, who is accompanied by Margaery and Loras.

"Lady Olenna, it is good to see you." Greets Celestine with a soft smile and slight head tilt. Margaery is taken back by the beauty of the princess.

"You already know my grandson." States Olenna, making Loras step forward and look to the girl that beat him. Celestine's eyes drill into him, making Loras uneasy. Loras shakes the hand of Celestine who smiles, "This is my granddaughter, Margaery Tyrell." Celestine looks to the girl who might rival her own beauty. However, Margaery doesn't think so and believes the princess to be far more beautiful.

"Princess." Bows Margaery, making Celestine smile gently.

"Good to meet you." Says Celestine as Tywin steps to the left of Celestine. Other lords and ladies greet and welcome home the princess before the Martell party steps forward.

"Princess, I am glad you are well." Says Oberyn, while shamelessly ogling Celestine. Celestine smiles and nods to Oberyn as the Sand Snakes look to her.

"We saw you're knighting." States Obara, making Celestine look to her, "You're pretty good."

"You fought like a war goddess." Compliments Tyene with a smile as she too ogles Celestine.

"Tell me, do you think you could beat us in a fight to the death?" Asks Nymeria, making several guards and Amazons step forward. Celestine however, just smiles at the question.

"Pray to the gods you never find out." States Celestine, making Nymeria's face become passive. Ellaria sees the tension and steps forward.

"Also, meet my son." States Ellaria, making Celestine turn to her.

"Our son." Corrects Oberyn with a smile. "Come on Griff, step forward." Griff steps forward with a smile as he stands the same height as Celestine. The violet eyed boy does not break Celestine's gaze like most men, making Celestine smile.

"I didn't know you had a son." Says Celestine, making Oberyn smile.

"He doesn't usually leave Dorne." States Ellaria quickly. "And he is adopted." Celestine figured that much as the boy doesn't have the olive skin of the Dornish. The two stare at each other before Griff sticks out a hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, princess." Greets Griff with a smile, making Celestine widen her eyes briefly. She grasps the hand and smiles.

"And you, Griff." Says Celestine. Griff stiffens at the sound of his name and smiles. Tywin sees the interaction and steps forward.

"We must go on." Says Tywin as Celestine lets go of Griff's hand. Tywin glares at the boy and moves Celestine forward. Celestine turns her head back to look at Griff who smiles. Oberyn walks beside him and looks to him. She holds a hand over her heart and smiles.

"What do you think?" Asks Oberyn, making Griff's face lose his smile.

"She's… different." Says Griff, making the Dornish party look to him, "She held my gaze and didn't fall for me like you had thought."

"Hmm, maybe I was wrong." Says Oberyn with a shrug if his shoulders.

"No, I will make her love me." Assures Griff as he looks to the Red Viper.

"I hope so, we've risked a lot having you come here." States Ellaria. Griff puts a hand over his heart and forms a small smile.

 **Red Keep- Celestine Age 15**

The sun has gone down over the city as Celestine walks through the halls. At age 15, Celestine has hit her final height of 6'6, she towers over all women but her beauty only increases. Her mid night black hair reaches below her waist. She has several strands of her hair braided while the rest falls freely. Her breast have reaches their maximum size while her body is lean but muscular. Her skin is smooth and soft, devoid of anything but perfection. Her legs are long and strong. In armor, she looks like a Goddess of War, while without, she stands as a shining example of what women wish to look and be like.

Today Celestine's father has called to talk to her and Celestine is obligated to oblige the man. The day has been filled with songs, tales and dance. Cass sure likes to party. Remembering her passed out face, makes Celestine giggle. Due to this, she is caught off guard when someone comes around the corner. Celestine begins to fall before an arm catches her by the waist.

"Are you alright?" Asks a voice, making Celestine look up. She spots Griff with his violet eyes and sighs. Griff has his arm around her waist and her hand in his. Griff and Celestine have spent a lot of time together. These past 2 years, she has found a man who, perhaps, is not like the rest. Celestine has felt herself being drawn to the Dornish boy. Unbeknownst to her, Griff feels the same way. Oberyn has stayed in Kings Landing ever since Celestine came back. A part of Celestine believes this is suspicious but another rationalizes that Oberyn is happy here.

"I'm fine, I should have paid better attention." Says Celestine as Griff pulls her up. Celestine then looks to Griff who smiles.

"You're up late." Says Celestine with her eyes burrowing a hole in Griff's head, "What are you doing?" Griff smiles and pulls out a wine holder.

"My father wants some more wine." States Griff, making Celestine sigh.

"Seems like both our fathers have a drinking problem." Says Celestine, making Griff laugh. Celestine giggles along with him. Griff looks at Celestine and can't believe her beauty. She wears a white gown that reveals some skin and fresh flowers are woven into her hair. Her beauty is so extreme she seems to exist in a separate realm. Griff can only imagine her beauty in the future. Despite her beauty, she has an intense stare, only rivaled by himself. The regality of her bearing, confirms that she is a born leader, much like himself.

"You're different than the other Dornish." Says Celestine with a head tilt, "Most want to see the royal family killed." Griff nods his head at the statement and smiles

"We've had our conflicts before, it's true." Says Griff with a smile, "But, perhaps killing infants didn't help." Celestine sighs at the statement. The killing of Elia's children will stain her family forever.

"Indeed." Says Celestine, agreeing with Griff who is taken by surprise. He has gotten to know Celestine over the months but she still continues to surprise him. Griff feels his desire well up and steps close. Celestine looks to him with her beautiful eyes.

Unable to stop himself, Griff kisses Celestine who widens her eyes in surprise. However, she does not fight the kiss and accepts it. The kiss is long and passionate, both showing no signs of stopping. Griff guides Celestine who gasps in surprise before putting her back against the wall. Finally, Griff pulls back and stares at Celestine in shock.

"F-Forgive me!" Bows Griff with haste. He curses himself for his stupidity and foolishness. His plans could be ruined right here and now. Celestine stares at Griff before shaking her head.

"It's alright." Assures Celestine, making Griff raise his head, "Most men are overcome with the same desire when they meet me… but you are the first to act on it." Griff looks at her to see sadness in her eyes. It's barely visible, most would not see it but he does. Griff can't help but feel, that her sadness is an affront to the world. Something so beautiful needs to smile and be happy.

"You're different than the others." Says Celestine as she gazes at him, "Most look at me like I'm a piece of meat or a toy to be used and then discarded." Griff feels anger bubbling inside of him at her words. No one who calls themselves a man could think of such a thing when confronted by her beauty. Any who do, are worthless dogs.

"They are scum." Says Griff, before cursing himself for acting on his emotions. Celestine laughs at his statement before sighing.

"Yes… but I will have to marry one of those men… sooner or later." Says Celestine, knowing she is at the age of marriage. While her mother will fight it off, she cannot do so, indefinitely.

"For that reason, I feel for you." Says Celestine as she looks directly into Griff's eyes. Griff can see her remorse and sadness in her gaze, "I will marry someone who will seek to use me or breed me but possibly never… love me." Griff gazes at Celestine and rubs a thumb across her soft face.

"No matter what, be assured… I will always love you." Says Griff, completely surrendering to his emotions. Celestine smiles and steps back before walking by Griff.

 **Robert's Chambers**

Robert sits with a mug in his hand and wine dripping from his beard. Cersei paces in front of him with worry. She looks to Robert and glares at his decision. Ser Barristan and Ser Mandon Moore stand beside the king. Also in the room are Cass and Valena. The doors open and Celestine enters the room. Celestine looks to those gathered and becomes confused.

"You called for me?" Says Celestine as she stands in front of Robert. Celestine ignores the burp her father releases and is only barely paying attention. She recalls her moment with Griff and sighs softly. She remembers the texture of his lips and his eyes, seeking to make her his. His hands, sinking into her skin.

"I've decided where you'll be fostered." Says Robert, snapping Celestine out of her thoughts. Fostered?! Since when was this discussed, "You will be fostered in the North and taught their traditions under my old friend Eddard Stark." As he says this, Robert as a reminiscing expression on his face.

"You will leave

"No." States Celestine, making Robert shake off his expression. He looks to his daughter with wide eyes while Celestine's eyes narrow, "I have 3 castles to manage and an army to run, to top it off, I have to keep the kingdom running."

"I have already made my decision and you will remember who is king!" Growls Robert, slamming his fist down on the table. He's already been chewed out by Cersei, he doesn't need his daughter disobeying him.

"King?" Says Celestine, coldly, making Robert flinch, "Who was it who brought wealth back to the kingdom? Who was it who made the people cheer for the Royal Family? Who has been running the kingdom while you sit, eat, drink and whore yourself to your death?!"

"Me, that's who." Says Celestine as she leans forward on the table.

"The decision has been made." Growls Robert as he stands. Celestine doesn't back down and stares at her father.

"I don't need to be fostered and I don't want to be fostered." Says Celestine with narrowed eyes, "Is there a single good reason I need to be fostered?"

"Because I demand it!" Shouts Robert, making Celestine glare at him.

"You're sending me North to fulfill your own foolish dream." Growls Celestine, making Robert widen his eyes, "I am not going."

"You don't have a choice." Says Robert.

"Lyanna Stark did." Says Celestine, making Robert flip the table, "She could have chosen to kill herself rather than being taken but she didn't." Robert is right in her face now.

"Makes me wonder if she didn't willingly spread her legs." Says Celestine. The moment the words left her mouth, Robert has backhanded her in rage. Cass and Valena step forward with growls. Cersei looks at Robert with anger.

"You dare strike your own daughter?!" Growls Cersei. Celestine glares at Robert before coming back with a right hook to his face. Robert sails back and falls on his chair, breaking it. The Kingsguard watch the scene unfold, unsure of what to do. Robert looks up at Celestine in shock before standing. Celestine holds her ground and glares defiantly at her father.

"I will go to the north, father." States Celestine coldly as Robert rubs his jaw, "But if you think I will spread my legs just because you demand it… then you truly do not know your daughter." Having said her words, Celestine turns and walks out of the room. Robert pulls up another chair before sitting. He then buries his head in his hands, releasing a sigh.

Celestine walks down the halls in a fast pace. Her emotions are piling up and her eyes threaten tears. She has no wish to marry, not yet. She has no wish to be used as a breeding machine. She does not want a marriage like her parent's. She wishes for love and while that might be naïve, she can't help but wish for it. If she can't have that, then she will not marry. So caught up in her thoughts, Celestine runs right into Griff again.

"My lady, are you alright?" Asks Griff, noticing Celestine's saddened face. Griff feels rage well up inside him at the sight of Celestine's sad expression. Celestine sniffs and wipes her tears, not wishing to show weakness.

"I'm fine, my father can get under my skin at times." Assures Celestine with a smile. Griff however, sees through the smile and growls. Griff wishes that Celestine would lean on him for support, mostly because of his feelings for her and his plans. Griff lifts Celestine's chin, making the Amazon look to him.

"Tell me." Says Griff with a smile. Celestine blushes faintly before sighing tiredly. Griff walks her back to her chambers and Celestine tells him of her father's decision. Griff internally roars at the foolish King and him messing up Griff's plans. But the fact that Robert wishes to marry Celestine to a Northerner, makes him angrier. No! He will not give her up to bare some wolf pups! She is his!

Originally, Griff came to Kings Landing to fulfill his plans. But meeting Celestine changed things. Now he wants her, more than anything. Never has he met a girl like her. A girl who is unafraid of speaking her mind. Unafraid of challenging a man's authority. Perhaps he thinks he is worthy of her? No, he believes himself, the only man in this world that is truly worthy of her. The only woman worth coming back to this city that holds nothing but sadness for him. She shines amidst the darkness.

"I am so very tired." Says Celestine, making Griff snap out of his thoughts. He looks to Celestine and hugs her close. Celestine is taken back by the action but sinks into the hug, letting the weight of her body fall into Griff. Griff lifts Celestine who allows the action before opening the chamber doors. He carries her all the way to her bed and sets her down. As he does, he catches a glimpse of her strong yet feminine body, which shines with the warmth of summer. Griff takes a finger and traces the contours of Celestine's body. Celestine looks to Griff with soft eyes, inviting him.

"Your lips can finish what they started in the halls…" Offers Celestine, making Griff gulp and look at her with lust, "Or not… perhaps I've misread the situation."

"All the gods in this world would have to unite to stop my lust for you." Says Griff, making Celestine smile. She raises her head and her mid night black hairs falls over her frame.

Griff gets close before kissing Celestine who grabs the back of his neck. Griff removes the dress, hiding Celestine and gazes at her beauty. Celestine lifts his tunic, exposing his well-toned chest and kissing it. Griff gently pushes her back and lies on top of her. Griff then thrusts, making Celestine gasps and moan in pleasure. Griff cups one of Celestine's breast in his hands, become euphoric at the way his hand and fingers sink into it. Unable to resist, Griff sucks on the nipple of Celestine, whose moans louder as Griff's thrusts become faster. Celestine then quickly flips him over and straddles him. Griff cups both breasts as Celestine grinds with her hips. Celestine speeds up, making Griff moan and hold her waist. By now, their bodies are wet and glisten in the candle light. Griff sits up and holds Celestine close while frantically thrusting with his hips. Celestine looks to the ceiling, moaning louder. Griff with a final thrust and roar releases his love, the same time as Celestine. The two lovers, fall back to the bed with Celestine lying on top of Griff.

"Stay with me tonight." Says Celestine, sleepily. Griff looks to her and brushes a lock of hair out of her face before smiling.

"I'm not going anywhere." Assures Griff, making Celestine giggle softly before falling asleep. Griff looks at her and smiles. His plan has been changed. He will still take the Seven Kingdoms, but… Celestine Baratheon… will take a place by his side… on a throne… and in his bed.

* * *

 **Phew, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Celestine has meet Griff Sand, now I'm sure you guys know who this is. If you don't… wait and find out. So Celestine has reached maturity, she will not grow and her body will not change anymore. I've made her the tallest woman in Game of Thrones… I think. Guys I know it is hard to picture but Celestine's beauty in simple words… Helen of Troy. Immortal beauty… Unrivaled Beauty.**

 **So Robert, in all his "wisdom" has decided Celestine will be fostered in the North. Needless to say, Celestine had a few "words" with her loving father. I know all you women out there must have loved that and guys… I hope you did too.**

 **So… I'm not good at writing love scenes… but… I think did pretty good. What do you think?**

 **Next Chapter- To the North! An Amazon amongst Wolves?**


	9. Chapter 9-To the North

**To the North!**

 **An Amazon amongst Wolves?**

* * *

 **Kings Landing- Red Keep**

It's been a month since, Celestine and Griff have started their relationship. Due to the circumstances, the two cannot be discovered. The only place they can see each other is the Amazon Bath. Not even Varys can get into that place. But as the month has drawn to its end, Celestine has become melancholy and Griff has picked up on it. She has become distant this last day. However, Griff is not one to be deterred and has made it his mission to see her this final night.

Robert Baratheon, stands at the head of a massive table that spans the length of a hall lit by torches. Robert looks around the table to see the Dornish and looks to Cersei. Cersei sits with a stone cold face and doesn't even glance at Robert, making the King sigh. He then looks to Celestine who sits like a porcelain doll. She wears a gorgeous red dress with gold embroidery. Her hair is kept long and freely flows to her waist.

After his decision to send Celestine north, his daughter has not spoken to him. His "loving" wife ignores him and his other children distant themselves from him. Robert sighs and regrets his action of hitting Celestine but feels pride at how powerful her punch was. Robert looks to the Dornish and stands. With the help of Celestine… meaning she did all the work, the Crown has improved relations with Dorne.

"My lords, I want to thank you all for indulging me and staying here in Kings Landing for so long." Says Robert, making Oberyn stand and laugh.

"Well, thanks to Princess Celestine, the city smells much better." States Oberyn with a smile, making the lords laugh. Griff ignores the discussion and focuses his attention on Celestine. Robert and the lords begin to drink while Celestine remains passive. Her face remains calm. Her expression changes when she gets a glimpse of Griff. Griff smiles, making Celestine put her head down and avoid eye contact. The lords cheer drunkenly as Cersei stands and makes her way out of the hall. Celestine stands and follows, making Robert look to them.

"Also, we are here to wish my daughter well on her journey to the North tomorrow morning." Says Robert, making Griff glare at the king. Oberyn catches the glare and elbows Griff who looks away. The lords cheer and drink as Celestine glares back at her father before heading out of the room. Whores enter the room and one goes for Griff who sends her away. Oberyn looks to Griff and leans close.

"Careful Griff, less your eyes give you away." Warns Oberyn, making Griff turn to him and glare.

"Do not treat me as if I am a child under your wing." Says Griff, making Oberyn chuckle.

"She must have some good cunny to get you worked up like this." States Oberyn, making Griff snap his eyes to him in rage.

"Do not speak of her like that!" Whispers Griff with a glare, making Oberyn turn to him.

"One is beginning to think if you have forgotten what happened here." Says Oberyn with a stern look, making Griff lean close.

"I will never forget what happened here." Says Griff with a dangerous look in his eyes, "But instead of just taking the Seven Kingdoms… I will have Celestine Baratheon."

"Why?" Asks Oberyn. Griff looks away from his guardian and leans back in his chair.

"Because… she is the only woman I will ever see as my equal and I am the only man who is her equal." Says Griff, making Oberyn sigh. The way it was said, seems to drip with sadness. Two people who believe themselves greater than everyone else… a sad life. But if they found each other… could happiness be achieved?

"She is the enemy." Reminds Ellaria, making Griff turn to her, "Or have you forgotten that… _Aegon_?" Griff looks to her and nearly growls.

"She is my queen of choice!" Whispers Griff, harshly.

"And what will she think when you arrive with an army at her doorstep?" Asks Ellaria, making Griff turn from her, "Do you think she will smile and welcome you?"

"She will see, like I see, we belong together." States Griff, making Oberyn soften his gaze. Love. An emotion that could lead to a man's doom or… salvation.

"And if she doesn't?" Asks Ellaria, pushing the issue.

"She will!" Assures Griff before excusing himself and exits the dining hall, heading in the same direction as Celestine. Oberyn and Ellaria watch him go and sigh.

"He's losing it." Says Ellaria as she sits on Oberyn's lap. Oberyn looks to her and leans his head on her shoulder.

"He's in love, that's what happens." States Oberyn with a smile. Varys sits by Oberyn who glances at him.

"I assume you know what's going on?" Asks Oberyn as he drinks.

"Indeed, but I see this as a good thing." Says Varys, making Ellaria look to him.

"How?" Demands Ellaria, not trusting the Spider.

"Celestine is a powerful woman and the people love her." Says Varys, making Oberyn nod his head, "Wedding _Aegon_ and Celestine could solve more problems than going to war with the Seven Kingdoms."

"Sounds like cowardice to me." Sneers Ellaria, making Oberyn chuckle and soothe her.

"Princess Celestine has organized a large army herself, not to mention the Lannisters, Baratheons, and the Crownlands." Says Varys, making Oberyn look to him, "What are the odds that Dorne can win?"

"What of the other two?" Asks Oberyn with a curious expression. Varys sighs and shakes his head.

"Viserys is already showing signs of madness and Daenerys does not have the skill to rule." Says Varys, making Oberyn nod.

"But… they could amass an army to help," says Ellaria before noticing the stares of Varys and Oberyn, "if all else fails." Varys looks to Oberyn who nods his head. Varys stands and bows before leaving the table.

 **Celestine's Chambers**

The room is lit by a dozen tall candles. The room is quite large and spacious. Celestine removes the flowers from her hair and drops them into a bowl of water before she begins to brush her hair. Titan sits by her side and nudges her. Celestine looks to him and smiles before running her hand through his mane. Titan is really big now and is still growing. Celestine hears a sound and looks up, spotting Griff in the doorway. Titan lowers his head and yawns, sensing no danger from Griff.

"You shouldn't be here." States Celestine as Griff closes the door. Griff looks to her with a smile and walks forward.

"Funny, you said something similar last night." States Griff with a smile as his eyes roam Celestine's frame. Celestine exhales a breath as Griff steps closer.

"Last night was a mistake." Says Celestine, trying to maintain herself. Griff smiles and steps even closer.

"What about the night before?" Asks Griff with a smile. Celestine turns to the mirror and water before she continues to brush her hair but has a half-smile on her face.

"It seems I've made many mistakes this month." Says Celestine as Griff stands directly behind her.

"Do you want me to go?" Asks Griff with a smile. His hands are on her now, sliding down her bare neck, down her back, resting on her hips. His mouth is very close to her ear. Celestine closes her eyes and exhales.

"Yes." Whispers Celestine as she feels herself slipping into his trap. No matter how many times he sees her, Griff is positive that Celestine is the most beautiful woman in the world. Griff himself is likely one of the most handsome men in the world. Griff kisses her neck, her ears, nibbling on the tip, and her closed eyes. The tightness in her face when she sat by her father's side is gone replaced by ecstasy.

"Where should I go, I wonder?" Whispers Griff. Celestine kisses him back now and there's a hunger in her kisses, something close to violence in her desire. She lifts off his tunic and pulls him close. Griff is always surprised at how strong she is and how tall she is. She is roughly the same height as Griff himself. Celestine pushes Griff back to the wall and kisses him.

"Away. Far away." States Celestine as Griff pushes her back. He uses his finger to remove a lace around her shoulder. In a moment the white gown slips to her feet. He stares at her naked body in wonder. He opens his mouth to speak but she kisses him full on the lips. They sink onto the bed.

 **Early Morning**

Celestine lies naked on her bed. In the candlelight her flanks are mapped with copper trails of sweat. She watches Griff, who stands bedside pulling on his clothes. He needs to leave the room before the handmaidens arrive. Celestine looks at Griff with love and worry. Griff is no fool and senses her worry.

"I have something for you." Says Griff as he rummages through his belongings. Celestine sits up with a smile, always happy to be spoiled and given gifts. Griff pulls out a stunning Diamond and Emerald pearl Necklace featuring an intricate design and a highly-polished gold finish. Celestine's eyes light up at the sight of the necklace. Griff sits beside her on the bed and smiles at her eyes.

"Pearls from the sea of Dorne." Says Griff before he strings the pearls around her neck. Celestine looks in wonder at the jewels and smiles.

"They're beautiful." Says Celestine before her worry comes back and shows on her face. Griff looks to her and kisses her.

"Do not be afraid." Says Griff, not liking her look of worry. Celestine's eyes snap to him and her eyes show no fear.

"I am not afraid of anything." Assures Celestine, making Griff run a hand through her hair, "I fear for you."

"Me?" Says Griff with confusion. Celestine places her head on his chest as Griff rubs her back.

"I fear of you watching me ride away and into another man's arms." Says Celestine, making Griff widen his eyes. All this time he had thought she was afraid of going north but instead she thinks of him. Celestine lifts her head and runs her fingers across his jawline.

"I fear we will never…" Says Celestine before Griff kisses her and pulls back.

"Never forget this; you are mine… my one true love… no matter what happens or where you go, I will never stop loving you." Vows Griff, making Celestine widen her eyes and hug Griff close. A knock on the door, makes Celestine look to it.

"Princess, it is time." Says the voice of Cass. Celestine stands and ushers Griff out. Griff smiles and kisses her one last time before heading down the halls. Kaari enters the room with Lara. The two wash the princess for her journey north while Celestine fiddles with her new necklace.

"We have new recruits that wish to travel with us." Says Kaari with a smile. Celestine turns to her and nods her head. She has many new recruits, both male and female. The Army is a good way for the poor to make money.

"Very well, they can begin their training by walking." Says Celestine, making Kaari giggle. Even though they are young, Celestine does not take it easy on her recruits, regardless of age or status. Exiting the bath, Celestine decides to wear her armor rather than a dress. She wears a red fur cloak and her hair is left flowing behind her back and over her shoulder. Exiting her room, Celestine is pulled into a tight hug by Cersei who begins to cry. Celestine smiles softly while rubbing her mother's back. Tommen and Myrcella join the hug while Joffrey looks on.

"Worry not mother, I'll be back soon." Assures Celestine after pulling back from the hug and gazing into her mother's eyes. She then bends down and looks to her younger siblings who sniffle with tears.

"Look after mother for me, will you?" Asks Celestine who a soft smile that radiates with divinity. Myrcella and Tommen nod their heads before Celestine kisses them both. Celestine then stands and looks to Joffrey who can't form words. Celestine pulls her brother into a hug and Joffrey returns it after recovering from his surprise.

"Be safe, beloved sister." Whispers Joffrey, making Celestine smile.

"And you, beloved brother." Replies Celestine as she pulls back from the hug. Celestine walks out of the Red Keep to see several Amazons on horseback. Standing beside the Amazons are new recruits who appear to be very young. Ranging from ages of 9-14 and number in the double digits. Robert stands below the steps and looks at his daughter's state of dress. Instead of wearing a dress she is wearing her armor. Celestine walks by him without so much as giving him a hug before mounting Epona.

"Recruits, listen up!" Shouts Celestine, making the young recruits turn to her in formation, "We head north to Winterfell, you will all be walking at my pace!"

"We will only stop when I deem we have reached a suitable distance!" States Celestine as she paces on her horse, looking at each recruit in the eye, "You all joined to follow me, so follow me!"

The recruits cheer as Celestine takes a final look to her home and family. Cersei waves and cries with the same being said for her siblings. Celestine leads her party to the gates of Kings Landing before exiting the great city. She turns back one more time and spots Griff on the walls waving. Celestine smiles and fiddles with her necklace before trotting of to the north.

 **Winterfell- One Month Later**

Eddard Stark, also called "Ned", is the head of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North. He is also a close friend to King Robert I Baratheon, with whom he was raised. Eddard has a long face and long brown hair. He is thirty-five, but his closely-trimmed beard is beginning to grey, making him look older than his years. His dark grey eyes reflect his moods, turning soft as fog or hard as stone. Sitting next to him is his wife Lady Catelyn Stark formerly Catelyn Tully. Catelyn is beautiful, with fair skin, long auburn hair and blue eyes. She has long fingers and high cheekbones. Sitting around them are their children Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon and Jon Snow, Eddard's bastard son and Theon Greyjoy, ward of House Stark.

Ned looks to his children and Robb who appears to be nervous at the prospect of this meeting. He knows what she is coming here for. Two years ago, Robert had sent a raven telling Ned that his daughter will be fostered in Winterfell. He had also informed them she would be having people joining her and would not be happy with this arrangement. Catelyn seems happy to have the princess join them as does Arya, hearing of the princess.

"When the princess gets here, be sure to provide your respect." Lectures Catelyn to her children who nod. Sansa, being the most beautiful of her children smiles softly.

"I hear her beauty is unmatched." States Sansa with happiness at meeting a member of the royal family, "And that she is blessed by the Seven."

"I heard she beat the Mountain in single combat!" Exclaims Arya with excitement, "And threw down the Tribe Uprising!"

"And I hear her Amazons are some of the greatest warriors in the Seven Kingdoms and their all girls!" Rants Arya, making Ned chuckle.

"Not all of them, she lets men into the army as well." Says Sansa, making Ned nod his head.

"Hoplites, they are called." Says Ned. Celestine realized she needed to give a name to the male members of the army since the females were called Amazons. She decided to call the males Hoplites after the heavily armed foot soldier of the Andals.

"How long will she be staying?" Asks Theon with a smirk at the prospect of meeting the most beautiful girl in the Seven Kingdoms.

"Two namedays." Says Catelyn, meaning Celestine will stay until she reaches the age of seventeen.

"Robb, be sure to be respectful." Warns Ned, making his son turn to him, "Do not expect a warm embrace of this situation, in fact it is likely she will avoid you." Robb nods his head at his father's words while Jon listens silently. Before more can be said, the chamber doors open and Maester Luwin enters the room.

"My lord and lady, there is someone here to see you." Says Luwin with a head bow, "He says to be a servant of Princess Celestine."

"See him in." Says Ned with a nod. Luwin nods his head and gestures outside the door. Walking into the room is Maester Qyburn. Luwin looks to Qyburn with distrust and disgust at the man's experiments.

"Greetings Lord and Lady Stark, I am Qyburn, personal Maester to Princess Celestine and her Amazons."  
Greets the old man, making Ned nod his head.

"Personal Maester?" Questions Catelyn with confusion evident on her face. Qyburn lifts his head and nods with a smile.

"Indeed, I handle all of the Princess's sicknesses', physicals, wounds, and womanly… problems." Reveals Qyburn, making Catelyn surprised, "This also extends to the Amazons."

"With respect, I believe I am capable enough to handle them." Says Luwin to Ned. Qyburn looks to Luwin and shakes his head.

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Says Qyburn, making Luwin turn to him, "Be assured that is do not doubt your skill in such matters."

"However, the Amazons and the Princess will let no other Maester the privilege to gaze upon their beauty." Says Qyburn with a head bow.

"I will not be gazing at anything." States Luwin, making Qyburn look to him.

"The Amazons are strong and dangerous women, Maester Luwin." Says Qyburn, "But they are well known for their beauty and without meaning to, they seduce those around them."

"I am too old for such things." Assures Luwin, not giving in. Qyburn sighs and stands straight up.

"When I first came to Kings Landing under the invitation of the Queen, is was surprised to find that the reason is was brought here was for a girl no older than 6." Reveals Qyburn with a smile, "Even at that age, she had men your age and older ogling her."

"I was tested by her day after day, as Amazons, tried and failed to seduce me." Says Qyburn, making Catelyn surprised, "In the end, I was the only one granted access to them."

"On an errand for the princess, Grand Maester Pycelle had attempted to… act as a substitute for me." States Qyburn as he looks Luwin in the eye, "He entered the restricted zone of the castle; the Amazon Bath."

"Amazon Bath?" Questions Sansa, making Qyburn turn to her.

"Unwilling to bathe amongst the population of Kings Landing, Princess Celestine had a personal bath for the Amazons and herself built." Reveals Qyburn, surprising Ned, "No man is allowed entry into the bath with the exception of myself and a sell sword who befriended Celestine during her Tourney."

"When I returned, I was met with the sight of the King and Queen holding back the fury of Celestine whose anger was reflected by her Amazons." Reveals Qyburn, "Pycelle had entered the bath and saw the naked body of Celestine."

"Grand Maester Pycelle was lucky to leave with only some bruises and due to his loyalty to the Crown, he was not executed." Says Qyburn.

"The reason I am allowed to see the Amazons and the Princess unclothed, is because they know I have no interest in such things." Says Qyburn before looking to Ned, "They do not know Maester Luwin."

"Very well, I will leave them to you." Says Ned with a nod, not wanting Luwin hurt by the Amazons. Loud horns sound in the castle, making Ned stand and Qyburn to smile.

"She's coming." Says Qyburn before exiting the room. He is followed by the Starks and Luwin. Reaching the courtyard, Ned sees children and women holding flowers and waiting for the Princess. Qyburn stands in front of the Starks. Suddenly, Amazons and the recruits dash through the gates. The Amazons line up while the recruits stand ready. Looking closely, the recruits are sweating and breathing heavily from the long journey. Cass rides up to Qyburn who bows his head.

"Thought you would've died on this journey, old man." Quips Cass with a smile, making Qyburn chuckle before lifting his head.

"I'm afraid you are stuck with me for a little while longer, Lady Cass." Replies Qyburn, making Cass smirk.

Cass looks to the gates just as Celestine rides through them. Robb's breath catches when he sees the visage of Celestine. Even in armor, her beauty is clearly seen by all. Ned looks on with his family following his lead. Celestine rides up to the Starks and trots down the lines. She sees Robb and admits he is handsome but he is not Griff. Another to catch her eyes is Jon who is just as handsome as Robb, if not more but like Robb, he is not Griff.

"Listen up, recruits!" Shouts Celestine, making the recruits stand at attention, "You all did well on making it this far. However, now is the time for those who wish to back out, to do so now?"

"Once you begin your training, there is no turning back. You will not stop until you are either an Amazon or a Hoplite!" States Celestine as she trots by the recruits, "Who wants to back out?" Her question is met with not one recruit stepping forward.

"Then your training will begin tomorrow morning, those who aren't up in time will be disciplined." Reveals Celestine as her recruits nod their heads.

"All of you get some rest, because tomorrow you will receive none." Says Celestine as she stops her horse, "Dismissed!" The recruits salute before walking off, straight to the water.

"S-She's awesome!" Exclaims Arya with amazement.

"Will you shut up?!" Growls Sansa, making Ned shake his head. Celestine dismounts from Epona who is taken by Hodor.

"Hodor?" Says Hodor with a smile. Celestine smiles to the gentle giant and nods her head before giving Epona a pat. Celestine then turns to the Starks and walks towards them. Ned bows with his family doing the same. Reaching him, Celestine looks down at the friend of her fathers. At 6'6, Celestine is taller than Ned.

"Lord Stark, it is nice to meet you." Greets Celestine in a gentle tone and a soft smile adorns her lips. Ned stands and nods his head to her.

"And you princess, your father has told me great things about you." Says Ned, noticing the twitch in her eyes at the mention of her father.

"Indeed?" States Celestine before Catelyn steps forward.

"You must be hungry from your long journey, would you like to eat?" Asks Catelyn in a motherly tone. Celestine can tell Catelyn and her mother are the same when it comes to their children.

"Yes but, I would like to eat alone." Says Celestine with a soft smile towards Catelyn, making Catelyn nod her head in understanding.

"Of course." Accepts Catelyn as Ned nods his head. It won't be easy for Celestine to accept her new home for two years.

"Hey can you train me?!" Blurts out Arya, making Ned sigh and Catelyn to look to her youngest daughter.

"Arya!" Scolds Catelyn while Celestine looks to Arya. She sees a rebel much like herself. Another girl who does not wish to have her life planned out but to make it herself.

"The training is hard and could result in broken bones and even death, those recruits know this." Says Celestine with a soft smile as she bends down to look at Arya in the eye, "Talk with your parents and if they agree, you can join."

"I love your hair." Says Sansa, timidly as she gazes at Celestine with envy but worship. Celestine stands and looks to Sansa with a soft smile.

"Thank you, yours is very nice as well." Says Celestine, admiring the red in Sansa's hair.

"M-Maybe I can brush yours later." Says Sansa, making Celestine smile. Celestine then looks down at Bran and Rickon who look up at the tall woman.

"And who are you guys?" Asks Celestine, making both blush. Unable to form words, Catelyn steps in.

"My younger sons, Bran and Rickon." Replies Catelyn, as Celestine stands.

"I'm Robb." Greets the Stark Heir, making Celestine turn to him. She becomes stiff at the presence of Robb before gripping his hand firmly.

"A pleasure." Greets Celestine before turning to Jon. Jon steps forward with his head down.

"Jon Snow, nice to meet you Princess." States Jon in a brooding tone, making Celestine giggle.

"I can't help but feel, this is how northerners are supposed to be like." States Celestine with a giggle, "I mean, you're so solemn."

"I m-meant no offense." States Jon with haste, only making Celestine giggle more.

"I'm sure." Says Celestine with a smile, "You're amusing."

"P-Princess!" Calls a voice, making Celestine turn to see Sera running to her before tripping and falling.

"Come along Sera." Says Celestine before entering the castle with Sera struggling to keep up. Celestine begins her two year stay among wolves.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy the chapter**.

 **What's going to happen during Celestine's stay amongst the Starks?**


End file.
